Family Tree Part 1: Original Ash
by AruaPearl44
Summary: A long time ago, the world was born from Arceus. But what if he had a brother. One who would change the world forever.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1 The Beginning

**This is the beginning of part 1 of Family Tree. Hope you like it.**

A long time ago, longer than recorded history, there was nothing, nothing but an egg. The egg floated in the darkness without anything to care for it. Most people would have thought it would die out there but it survived.

Then one day, it hatched. When it did the universe was born along with two twin dragons. One was white with a gray face and hove like feet. Most people have heard of him and he was called Arceus. The other one was a black dragon with no feet and 6 black wings. Along with that it had a gold face mask that covered it's face.(Giratina in original form.)

They spend a few years wondering what they are and who they are. They searched all over but nobody was born yet to tell them.

They were able to learn to talk even though nobody taut them. Then one day a magic force appeared.

"Welcome my children." A heavenly voice said. "Who are you?" The white dragon asked shyly. "I am I am. The mother of you." The woman voice said. "What does that mean?" The black dragon asked.(Young Ash voice. Season 1-8.) "I created this world and many more. Now it's your turn to create things." She said. "How?" They asked. "But concentrating hard of a creature you would like to see. Now I will leave a place for these creatures to be born. And a place where you two can live." she said. And with that she created the hall of Origination. It was pure white and had lots of hall ways that lead to other rooms, for example their rooms and the nursery room.

"Wait." The black dragon said. "Could you tell us who we are?" "Okay." The voice said before she left. "You are Arceus. The Alpha creature." Then a light showered on the white Dragon. "And you are Ash, The Beta creature." Then a light showered on the black Dragon. "Remember you are bothers and you will never die." "Wait what's die?" Ash asked. But it was too late she was gone.

"So what do we do now?" Arceus asked. "We make some playmates." Ash said. Then an egg appeared. "I guess we make our ideas of what we want the creature to be." Arceus said. "I say knowledgeable so it can answer our questions the lady didn't answer." Ash said. "And it will be able to endure anything and keep moving." Arceus said. "And it can help out this weird things we're feeling right now." Ash said. "And it will live as long as we can." Arceus said. Then the egg was complete.

"So how long do we have to wait until it hatches." Ash asked. "I don't know I mean we hatched not that long ago." Arceus said. "Yeah and it was crowded with you in it." Ash said. They looked at each other for awhile then laughed.

"Why don't we try making some more." Ash said. "Yeah but how do we get another egg?" Arceus asked. "Why don't we sleep in our room?" Arceus said.

(That night.)(I don't really know. Time hasn't been invented.)

They were struggling to get some sleep for they never been in a bed before. And it was a king sized bed. (Oh no.)

(The next day.)

Ash and Arceus woke up grumpy. "Ash you we're hitting me too hard." Arceus said. "Yeah well it was hard sleeping next to you." Ash yelled. "Ash come down." Arceus said. "I'm sorry it's just that wasn't my best night of sleep." Ash said. "Yeah. As soon as we figure beds out we give each of our creations their own bed so they don't have to deal with what we put through." Arceus said.

(A long time after that.)

"Ash you gained." Arceus said looking at Ash huge belly. "You too." Ash said looking at Arceus'. He blushed. "Well lets check the egg. Maybe it finally hatch." The black dragon said.

(At the nursery.)

"It's glowing." Ash said after they entered the room. They flew to the egg and it hatch three fairy-looking creatures. "What are they?" Arceus asked as they both look at them. "I don't know maybe their our creature we made back then." Ash said. "Yeah. Well they look weird." Arceus said. "What are we going to call them."

Ash looked at the blue fairy. "Like dude stay away from me." She said sounding like Daisy. "Azelf." Ash said. Then he looked a the pink one. "Oh my gwash a creature. This is so cool." She said in a British ascent. "Mesprite." Ash said. Then he looked at the yellow one that had squint eyes. "Well hello gorgeous." The yellow fairy said sounding like Brock back in the older episodes. "Uxie. And I'm a boy." Ash said. This broke Uxie's heart, lol.

Then Arceus looked at Ash. "Are you sure that's what we call them?" Arceus asked. "Yeah. I have a strange feeling that their called that." Ash said.

Then Ash went over to Uxie. "Tell me what's death." Ash said. "Death is when someone or something living like you or me isn't alive anymore." Uxie said. "Thanks." Ash said. "You know you remind me of something but I haven't seen anything like you ever." Ash said.

Then he went back to his brother. "So now I know what death is." Ash said.

(Much later.)

"I feel sick." Ash said."Me too." Arceus said. Then the lake trio arrived from their rooms. "It seems you two are pregnant." Uxie said. "Like brother you keep making me like confused." Azelf said. "It's when girls like you or these two get ready to lay an egg." Uxie said. "But it can only happen when they have a dance like thing in bed. Did you two do that?" Uxie asked. "Well we where pretty sour after we went to bed after we made you." Ash said.

"Then it means you two are ready to lay an egg or eggs any day now." Uxie said. "What?" Mesprite and Azelf said while Ash and Arceus just fainted. "I think you over did it." Mesprite said. "Yeah. Well I hope they have a cute girl." Uxie said. The others just slapped their heads.

Right then they each laid an egg. Then Arceus laid another egg. The first laid egg Arceus laid was blue and had diamonds on it. The second one was pink and had spheres on it. The egg Ash laid was gray and had nothing special on it.

"Wow." The lake trio said. Then Ash and Arceus woke up. "Is it over?" Ash asked. Then the trio moved the eggs so they won't become crushed. "Wow. Your weird looking now." Mesprite said. "What are you talking about?" Arceus asked. Then Azelf got the mirror from her room. Ash and Arceus screamed. They weren't dragons anymore but pink skinned, hairy creatures with strange looking things over them. Arceus had green hair and looked like Drew, someone from the future. And Ash looked like Kanto Ash, you know the look.

"What happened to us?" Ash asked. "Like I don't know. You changed into those strange creatures like after you laid these eggs." Azelf said. "Yeah. Its very strange." Mesprite said. "Lets hope you can change back." Uxie said. "Yeah. I don't like being this small. We're just taller than you and to us your pretty small." Ash said. "Yeah and to us your huge." Uxie said.

Then with all their might, Arceus and Ash turned back into the dragons they were. "Phew. At lest we're back to normal." Ash said. "But that means we can turn into those things we were. Why don't we train our powers and our transformations while we wait for our eggs to hatch." Arceus said.

"Good plan. You three will guard these eggs so nothing bad happens to them. Sife places to the training room when your borned. But one of you stays with the eggs." Ash said. Then the doue floated to the training room.

**This chapter is really weird. That means I'm .**

**Until next time. I don't own anything.**

**AuraPearl44_May the aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The Birth of a New World

Ch. 2

After a few months later from where the first chapter ended, Arceus and Ash had just got out of the gym, what they called for instead of the training room, when Uxie and Mesprite came running by. "Arceus, Ash! Your eggs are about to hatch." They said. Acreus and Ash were off the second Mesprite and Uxie said that.

They just arrived as the eggs were hatching. Ash sat in front of his egg and Arceus in front of his. Then they hatch. The blue egg hatched into a four legged blue dragon with a blue diamond on it center chest. The pink egg hatched into a two legged dragon with arms, and on each shoulder blade was a pearl. "Hi. Dialga, Palkia. I'm your dad." Arceus said. "Hi daddy." Palkia said in a girl's voice sounding like Marina. "Hi dad." Dialga said sounding like Jimmy.

Ash's egg turned into a creature exactly like him. "Hi Giratina I'm your dad." Ash said. "Hi dad." She said. Then Uxie came in and did his unlucky magic. "Will you go out with me?" He asked. (That's totally like Brock.) Then she slapped him with one of her wings. "No." She said.

"Daddy who are those things across the room?" Giratina asked. "The white Dragon is your uncle Arceus and those are his kids." Ash said. Arceus something like that to his kids. Then Ash and Arceus let the kids know each other.

"Uncle?" They said. "I couldn't say that he's like your mom." Ash said. "Me too." Arceus said. "Do we keep saying we're uncles to them?" "Yeah. That's the only thing that won't give them the wrong impression." Ash said. "I wonder what powers they have?" Arceus asked. "Why don't we try them out in the gym." Ash said. Arceus agreed.

After learning that Dialga can control Time, and Palkia can control Space. They learned that Giratina can phase through stuff and turn invisible. But she didn't have any other powers like her cousins. "What's wrong?" Ash asked his daughter after he notice she was blue. "They have awesome powers and I have mediocre ones." Giratina said.

Then Ash created a dimension that co-exist with theirs. "Now you have your own dimension that only you and me can enter." Ash said. Then Dialga and Palkia bugged Arceus to make their own dimensions. "No fair now they have their own thing, too." Giratina said. "I know you'll be the keeper of things that died." Ash said. "But how?" Giratina asked. "You get to keep their souls in there until they're reincarnated. And you will protect a world that has the creatures on it from your world. If there's something wrong in their world you will be able to see it." Ash said.

"But where will this place be?" She asked. Ash grabbed Arceus. "Where will this place where creatures live?" Ash asked his brother. "We will look for the perfect place for these creatures to live." Arceus said.

(23 years later.)

"This place has a lot of patchable." Arceus said. Then Ash said. "Yeah, and it's not like those other places." "What shale we call it?" Ash asked. "Earth." Arceus said. Then they created some Pokemon eggs. "These creatures shall live for around 50 years." Ash said. "That's a good amount of years." Arceus said. "And they can be killed by creatures that are stronger than them." "Okay. I have created these attributes. What have you done?" Ash asked as he looked at his chart of elements. "These." Arceus said as he showed the elements he created. "And some of them can have more than one. Like two." "And only two. I don't want these things to over thrown us." Ash said. "Good point." Arceus said.

(Hours later.)

"And done." Ash said as they laid on the ground. "Man I'm tried." "Yeah lets get back to the hall of Origins." Arceus said.

(Back at the Hall of Origins.)

"Daddy." The kids said as they tackled their fathers. "How have you been?" They asked. "Bored." They said. "Well we created that world for you guys to trochaic." Ash said. "Yeah but we want some creatures to live with us." Dialga said. "Azelf, Mespirt, and Uxie get boring after a few years. Can you create some more like us?" Palkia asked.

"Well they won't be exactly like you but you'll have new friends." Arceus said. "And we'll won't be doing it the way you guys were created." Ash said. "What happen then?" Giratina asked. "Nothing but it wasn't very pleasant for us." Ash said.

(10 years later.)

"Dad! Mew stole my action figure." Diagla said. Then Arceus grabbed a pink cat creature. "Mew give Dialga his action figure back." Arceus said. "Okay." Mew said as she gave Dialga a Victorybell action figure. "Thanks dad." Diagla said. "Your welcome." Arceus said.

Then he went to the nursery room. "Ash how's things here?" Arceus asked. "Fine except Mew dropped the Cresselia egg." Ash said. "I hope these are the last eggs." Arceus said. "And thankfully your right. The Darkrai, Cresselia, and Manaphy eggs are left." Ash said. "Well at least some of the hatch ling have good behaviors." Arceus said. "Yeah well, Registeel made my scales blue." Ash said.

The black dragons scales were ocean blue. Arceus was hold as hard as he can to not laugh. "I'm just glad it's only temporary or I would have killed her by now." Ash said. "I know these kids are driving us bananas but at least things can't get worse." Arceus said. Then the eggs hatched. "Hi. I'm Ash and this is Arceus. We rule you guys." Ash said. Darkrai looked away, the Manaphy cried and then Cresselia began to shot Aura beams at Darkrai for no reason. "You just had to say that." Ash said looking at Arceus angry.

"Dad. Since where all done being born can you tell us where each of us can torched the land some of the fighting is because of this." Giratina said as she poked into the nursery. "Well that will came some of our nerves." Arceus said.

(Hall of Origin meeting room.)

"Okay. Okay. Some of you have question where on earth will you rule." Arceus said. "And some of you what to know of your partners. After considering some stuff and the land we have come up of with this." Ash said. Then a map of Earth and the legendary. "Lugia and Ho-ho." Ash said. "You, Celibe, Latios and Latias, and the dogs will be protecting or torching this area." Then the Jhoto area was formed. "And you two are each other partners." "But she's a girl like me." Lugia said about Ho-oh. "I know but this is how things will go." Arceus said.

"Mew, we are separating you and the birds to this area." Arceus said. Then the Kanto region area was show. "It's right next to Ho-oh's and Lugia's area cool." Mew said. "Yeah well you can not got to their area. And you don't have a partner." Ash said.

"Kyoger, Groundon, and Rayquaza. You are partners and you and the Reggis including Registeel. Will control this island. " Ash said. "But she's crazy." Groundon said. Then Registeel beat him up. "Thanks." Ash said. "Manaphy, Dexoys and Jarachi you guys don't get partners and your going with the Reggis." "Mana." Manaphy said. "Dexoys you teach Manaphy to talk." Arceus said. "Aw." He said in disappointment.

"Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Shaymin, Darkrai, Cresselia, Regigigas, and the fairies are going to this island." Arceus said. "Dialga and Palkia are partners. Darkrai and Cresselia are partners." "But dad and uncle that island is too small." Giratina whined. "It's bigger up close." Ash said. "Can I switch partners. Cresselia tries to kill me." Darkrai said. "Sorry." Ash said.

"Me and Ash will cover the rest of the world." Arceus said. "Dismiss." Then the legendary left.

Ash sighed in relief. "Now they're gone." Ash said. "Ash remember how we were back before we had the eggs." Arceus said. "Yeah. Wanna relive them?" Ash asked. "You bet." Arceus said. Then they began to play around.

Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia stayed behind and watch their fathers have fun. "I feel kind of guilty that we took their childhood from them so fast." Diagla said. "Yeah. It's been too long and with our family's weird problem they never have time to do this." Giratina said. "Hey Diagla when were our parents born?" Palkia asked. "Next week." Diagla said. "How do you know?" The girl asked. "I control time that doesn't mean time was born the same day as me." Diagla said.

"Okay with that over with. Let's host them a calibration." Giratina said. "We'll need all the help we can get." Palkia said.

Then they went off for their friends that are not crazy or Mew while their parents play some more.

"Ash. How come we can't do this stuff all the time. We've mastered our moves." Arceus said after they were done playing. "It's because of the kids. They have needs too." Ash said. "Hey do you remember what it was like for us to grow up?" "Yeah. Hard and painful well at least there wasn't anything that wanted to hurt us." Arceus said. "Yeah but nobody was there to help us." Ash said. "I just want them to be happy."

"I wonder if they like their partners." Arceus asked. "Yeah. I was sure Cresselia would be normal. If it wasn't for Mew she would be." Ash said. "Why don't we get ready to see the kids again." Arceus said. Suddenly Ash heard a sound.

The sound became loader. "They're gonna clean up your looks. With all the lies in the book. To make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun and have an eye on you son. So they can watch things you do." A voice said. Arceus turned around and saw Ash was the voice. "Ash what are you doing?" Arceus asked. "I think I'm letting my emotions out." Ash said.

"Because the drugs never work. They only give you a smirk. Cause they have methods for keeping you clean. They're gonna ripe off your head. Your aspiration to shreds. A cot in the murder machine. They say now. Teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could careless as long as someone would bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me.

"The boys and girls in the click. They offer name at a stick. Your never gonna fit in as a kid. And when your troubled and hurt what you got under your shirt will make them pay for the things that they did. They say now. Teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could careless as long as someone would bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me." Ash sang. Then the strange sound continue.

"They say now. Teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could careless as long as someone would bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose but not me. Again. They say now. Teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could careless as long as someone would bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me.

"Again. They say now. Teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could careless as long as someone would bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose maybe they'll leave you alone but not me." Ash sang. Then the sound suddenly stopped.

"I have no idea what that was." Ash said. "Well it sounded good but the words kind of confuss me." Arceus said. "Yeah like Uxie." Ash said. "I hope things are alright?"

**Ash(The Ash in the story.): Very interesting and all but when do I turn evil?**

**Aura: Later right now things are going good in your life. **

**Ash: Your weird.**

**Aura: I know.**

**Ash: Aura doesn't own anything.**

**Both: AuraPearl44_May the aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday Suprise

Ch. 3 A Birthday Surprise

A week later. "It's been very peaceful with the kids gone." Ash said, his scales were back to normal. "Yeah." Arceus said. They were walking from their rooms to the main hall. Then they saw there was something unusual at main hall. Ash and Arceus flew over there. "Surprised!" Every legendary yelled. This scared the originals. "Sorry to scare you dad and uncle. We just wanted you to see our party to you." Giratina said. "What's it about?" Ash said. "Your birthday. Since me, Dialga and Palkia saw you two having a good time while we're away. We decided to repay you for what you have done." Giratina said.

Ash and Arceus began to cry. "This is so thoughtful." Arceus said. "Yeah." Ash said. "And there's more." Kyoger said. Then they reveal a huge cake. Ash suddenly began eating away. "Ash show some manners." Arceus said. Ash swallowed. "Sorry I just have a big appetite." Ash said. "No worry Uxie can create another cake." Articuno said, sounding like Dawn. "You can do that." Arceus said. "Yeah I learned it while we were on Earth." Uxie said.

"There's something else we want to give you." Lugia said. This made Ash stop eating. Then Ho-oh gave them each a box. They opened it to see two eggs. "These are the few eggs that were born on earth. We thought it would be good for you guys to play with them." Ho-oh said. "Thanks." Ash and Arceus said. "But to play with them you have to turn into those weird things we saw you transform into at the gym." Mesprite said.

And with that Arceus and Ash turned into their human forms. "I wanna turn into one of them too." Mew said. "You have to wait for them to invent them to do it." Suicune said, she sounded like Zoey. Ash and Arceus looked at her. "I mean you have to since you can turn into them." Suicune said. "She's right." Raikou said sounding like Barry.

"Right now lets wait until our eggs hatch. Then we talk about this stuff." Ash said. He then looked at the eggs. "Their pretty small." Ash said. "Yeah well that's the size we decide to make the eggs." Arceus said. Suddenly the eggs glowed. Acreus egg turned into a Budew. And Ash's turned into a Pichu. "Cool." They said. "Cake time." Ash said. Then they plunged into the huge cake.

A few minutes later they began to play with their Pokemon. "Okay while they play we do all the work it takes to run the Earth." Giratina said. All the legendary, except the macher ones, groaned. "I know it will be a lot of work but we can do it." Giratina said. "Yeah." They yelled.

**Things are going fine. But in the near future, things go to the turn of the worst.**

**AruaPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4 Humans

Ch. 4 Humans

"Words" **= Early human speak. **

"Words" **= English.**

Ash and Acreus were over joyed by their new friends that they felt young again. As they grew older, Arceus was convinced by Suicune that they should make a species for what they turn into. He called them human. He decided to make his creations lived on the earth with their magical creatures. Ash didn't mind the humans at all. But he didn't really like the humans ether. Then one day they decided to go into the human world to make sure they're not a threat.

(Earth.)

Ash and Arceus had use their human forms to not freak out the humans.

They were walking through a forest until they met up with their first human. He had leaves covering up most of his body. "Who are you?" The man asked. "I am Arceus. This is my brother Ash." Arceus said in their language. "Brother?" The man asked. "Some that was born from the same mother as you." Ash explained. "Oh." The man said. "So who are you?" Ash asked. "I am Zandale." The man said. "Your brother Ash looks stupid."

Suddenly music began. "I hate feeling like this. I'm so tired of trying to fight this. I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you. Tell me that you will listen. Cause your touch is what I'm missing. And the more I hid it. The more I'm losing you. Comatose... I'll never wake up without an overdose...Of You! I don't wanna live! I don't wanna breath! That's the feel you next to me! You take the pain I feel! Waking up to you never felt so real! I don't wanna sleep! I don't wanna dream! Cause my dreams don't comfort the way you make me feel! Waking up to you never felt so real!" Ash sang.

"I hate living without you. Dead wrong to ever dough you. But my demons are laying waiting. Tempting me away. Oh! How I doer you! Oh! How I thirst for you! Oh! How I...Need You! Comatose...I'll never wake up without an overdose...Of You! I don't wanna live! I don't wanna breath! That's the feel you next to me! You take the pain I feel! Waking up to you never felt so real! I don't wanna sleep! I don't wanna dream! Cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel! Waking up up to you never felt so real!" Ash sang.

"Realities! Waking up! My eyes! Open up! Comatose...I'll never wake without an overdose...Of you! I don't wanna live! I don't wanna breath! That's the feel you next to me! You take the pain I feel! Waking up to you never felt so real! I don't wanna sleep! I don't wanna dream! Cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel waking up to you never felt so real! Oh! How I doer you! Waking up to you never felt so real! Oh! How I thirst for you! Waking up to you never felt so real! Oh! How I doer you! Oh! The way you make me feel! Waking up to you never felt so real!" Ash sang. Then the music stopped.

"What did he do?" Zandale asked. "I think it's called singing." Arceus said. "But why did you sing?" Arceus asked Ash. "I don't know. I felt like I had to sing. After I did I felt calm." Ash said. "I guess I was angry because this guy called me stupid." "At least he can't understand us. Or he might clubber us." Arceus said. "Yeah." Ash said. "What are you talking about? I can't understand you." Zandale said. "Oh nothing to you need to know." Ash said. "Why don't I take you to my tribe. We're about to move." The man said. "How come?" Arceus asked. "Pokemon are herding. We are going to chase after them." Zandale said. "You mean you...?" Ash asked. "Yes." Zandale said.

"Aren't you going to eat those creatures?" Zandale asked after he notice they're pets Roselia and Pikachu. (They evolved.) "No way." Ash yelled. Then he picked a fruit. "Eat this instead." Ash said as he throw the banana shape fruit at their new friend. "But how?" Zandale said. Ash unpeeled the banana. "Eat the white part." Ash said. He did and he enjoyed it. "This is good." Zandale said. "And you don't hunt it." Ash said.

"Lets get back to your people before they come looking for you." Arceus said. Then Zandale leaded them to his people. "My people, these strangers have defined a way for us to live." Zandale said. Then Ash and Arceus showed them farming and eating fruit. "Hera to the new guys and their new ways." The tribe said. Then Ash and Arceus help the town grow to a good size.

Later that night Ash had a strange dream.

(Ash's dream.)

_Ash was in a strange land. Thunder was everywhere, the place was dissolving, and Palkia and Dialga were fighting. "Guys stop fighting. You're gonna wreck the place." Ash said. But they didn't listen. "Stupid kids." Ash whispered. Then a blond woman looked at the strange tower in the place. "We have to find Allissa." The blond said in his language. "If my calculations are correct if we can't stop them this entire place will be transported to another dimension and we'll all be dead." A nerdy guy. Then they ran to the tower with a girl with blue hair. A guy with strange skin and eyes stayed behind. 'Since when did humans get to speak my language?' Ash wonder as he ran._

_They reached a strange symbol on the building. In the symbol was round and had things that Ash had never seen before. 'What the hell is this place?' Ash asked himself. "Help me move this?" The nerdy guy with glass said. Ash and the blue hair girl pushed it to a curtain disc. "That's the one." The blond said after she check a small white thing. _

_Ash grabs it and removed it from it's original possession. "To the balloon." The blond said. "The what?" Ash asked. Then they ran to a strange looking device. "Chimchar use flamethrower." The blond said. Then she released a red magical creature from a red and white sphere. It used it's flame breath to raise the strange contraption. It rose to a high point as steadily rising. "This is amazing." Ash said. "Ash we have more to worry than a cool balloon." The blue hair said. "How do you know my name?" Ash asked. "Don't act stupid now." The blue hair girl said._

_Then Palkia and Dialga attacks came their way. Darkrai blocked most of them but some got past him and hit the device. It ripped and the blue hair began to fall. Ash grabbed her hand and yelled. "Dawn." But winds from more attacks loosen his grip and she fell, luckily she landed on a platform. Ash smiled. Then more wind came. He land on a strange rock and slid. _

_He also landed on the same platform. The blond and nerd looked at them. "We're okay." This Dawn said. Ash looked happy then they ran up the other devices that went up. 'How did I know her name? And why did I feel this strange feeling inside of me? Maybe Uxie and Mesprite can answer it. And what's up with that other Darkrai? I just know that's not the same Darkrai me and Arceus create.' Ash thought as he climbed. _

_Suddenly the strange things that climbed up began to dissolved. "Beneary Ice beam." Dawn said. She used her sphere to call up another magical creature. Ash decide to try it too. "Ampon Go." Ash called out. And a purple creature appeared. "Buizel Go." Dawn called out another creature. 'Wow. You can have more of these creatures.' Ash thought. "Pikapi." Pikachu looked at him. "Piplup." The bird type Pokemon said as it looked at Ash. "Buizel use water gun. Then Buneary use ice beam." Dawn said. They did and the peace that dissolved turned into ice. Ash carefully climbed the stairs then ran up the rest that wasn't ice. _

_When they were more than haft way there the beam and stairs dissolved and Ash flew. Dawn grabbed his hand and hold onto the solid part of the beam that's leaf. Piplup was trying to pull them up and Pikachu was on the side lines. Then the part Dawn was holding dissolved and they fell. The Buizel spouted out water and made them land on another strange rock but unlike last time they didn't slip. They ran inside the building and ran up the stairs._

_They saw a device that swag back and forth but they ignore it and climbed. They reached a window and saw Darkrai holding off Ash's brother's children. Then he ran out of energy and was hit by attacks. It flew into the sky and dissolved. Ash and Dawn were sad. "Let's finish this." Dawn said. They ran up the corridor entered a room with another strange device. Ash put it in a hole. But it didn't fit. He looked at it as the magical creatures arrived. _

_Dawn notice the marks on the back and said. "Try putting it in the middle." Ash looked at the back and nodded. It fit. They reached a level device and pulled it. There were sparks in the contraption but that's it. "It needs energy." Dawn said. "Pikachu go up there." Ash said. Then Dawn released a blue and white squirrel. "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt." Ash called out. "And Pacharisu use Discharge." Dawn yelled. Then the electric types let out all their electricity. The machine let out a wonderful melody after the gauges were full._

_Out side the Legendaries calmed down and listen to the music. The space stopped decreasing just in the nick of time. Ash and Dawn walked out of the space they were in and saw the building had wings. But they were still upset of what Arceus's children have done. "Palkia. You better fix this place and return everything back to normal." Ash yelled out. "Yeah. You deserved it." Dawn agreed. The space creature nodded and the place was patched up and they moved back to their original dimension. Unfortunate Ash woke up at the same it._

**Whoa. What's happening to Ash and why was he dreaming about the 10th movie. See the next chapter to know.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5 Knowing Why

Ch. 5 Knowing Why

A little bit after his dream from the last chapter, Pikachu woke him up around 5:00 am. "Morning." Arceus said. "Hey." Ash said sleepy. "I just had a weird dream. Palkia and Dialga were fight and they nearly destroyed a town I was in." Ash said. "That is weird especially this is the only town around." Arceus said. "So what did you named the town?" Ash asked trying to change the subject. "Alamos Town." Arceus said. "Some how that sounds familiar." Ash said.

After checking the crops and the villagers, Ash had began to sing again. "From the middle of the room she hears the conversation moving. Farther from were she was going without even knowing. Now. The vibrations in the floor are getting closer to the door and.. Is this the way you let your problems lift away to.

"I climb so high. It blows me away sometimes. See through my home. Into this place I call my own. This time. I'll try. It's in the air tonight. Sleep tonight no more crying. Cause I got you on my side. I don't want you to be anything at all I just want you to say you love me. I don't care, just stop living like this. I don't want to be anything at all. I just want you to see who I am and stop the fighting. No more silence.

"From in the middle of the room. She hears the conversation moving. Furthering from where she's going without even knowing, knowing. Now the vibrations in the floor are getting closer to the door. And is this the way you... let your problems drift away to. I climb so high. It blows me away somethings. See through my home. Into this place I call my own. This time. I'll try. It's in the air tonight. Sleep tonight no more crying. Cause I got you on my side. I don't want you to be anything at all I just want you to say you love me. I don't care, just stop living like this. I don't want to be anything at all. I just want you to see who I am and stop the fighting. No more silence.

"I'm gonna show you I'm alive. Breathing clearly for the first time. Hold me in your arms take me to the place where you are. I'm the inside to clear my mind. Think clearly on this lie. Was this possible before I met you. I climb so high. It blows me away sometimes. Sleep tonight no more crying. Cause I got you on my side.

"I don't want you to be anything at all. I just want you to say you love me. I don't care just stop living like this. I don't want to be anything at all. I just want you to see who I am. And stop the fighting. No more silence. I'll shout from top of the rooftops saying. I'm not 'fraid of the bed I lay in. Listen to the sounds of the voices saying. I came tonight if no more silence. Shout from the top of the rooftops saying. We're not 'fraid of the beds we lay in. Listen to the sounds of the voices saying. I came tonight if no more silence."

After he was done Arceus was worried about his brother. "Ash this is totally weird. Why are you singing everyday? It's gonna drive me bananas." Arceus said. "I don't know." Ash said. Suddenly a short old woman walked up to the brothers. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Yeah. I keep singing everyday." Ash said. "I'll be able to know what's wrong with you." She said. "Really thanks..." Ash said. "Arista." The old woman said.

Then they entered her hut. "Nice place." Ash said. "No time to look. Just shit down so I may examine you." She said. Ash and Arceus sat on the ground. Then she looked at Ash's through. Then she listened to his heart. She bonked him on the head, and finally she used her aura to examined him. She nodded then finally said. "It's seems it's part of your system you are able to see the future. Right now the visions are stabilizing by songs. If you had a dream tonight or last night then your ability has finally stabilized." She said. "Then why did I sing today?" Ash asked. "Because you sing one last song before your totally cured." She said.

"Then that means I'll have more dreams." Ash said. "No not until you are supper angry or happy. Tell me were you like these recently?" She asked. "Yeah. Me and my brother had our birthdays a few months ago." Ash said. "Wait does that mean I'll be singing and having dreams too?" Arceus asked. Arista looked at his aura. "Nope." She said.

"But be warned. I see your brother Ash's future a little. What ever you do Don't get married." She said. Then the two brothers left the hut and returned to business. After that day Ash never had a weird dream or was singing ever.

**I didn't say he would never daydream did I? Anyways, sorry for it being short. I didn't have a lot to think about.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Drought

Ch. 6 The Drought

It was another beautiful day in Alamost Town. Ash and Arceus managed to make buildings and beds. They were checking the progress of the town when it happened. The clouds suddenly disappeared. "That's weird." Ash said. But they ignored it. The next few weeks, rain hadn't come and some of the crops died. People were getting worried. "There is no need to worry. We will talk to the gods and fix it." Arceus said. "How? The gods are far away." One woman said. "We have our ways so there is no need." Ash said. "I think we should make a sacrifice. That way the gods will be pleased." A man said. "I told you, we'll handle this." Ash said. Then the crowd started to boo. "Come on they don't need us." Arceus said. Then they left. "Okay who's with me." The man from earlier asked, his name was Ethan, he was the past chef before Ash and Arceus came. Many raised their hands.

(Later that night.)

Ash was having a rant about the people. "I can't believe them. They make me so angry." Ash said. "Calm down Ash. At least we can change back tomorrow and fix this drought." Arceus said. "Yeah. That would be nice." Ash said. Then they fell asleep on their separate beds. A few hours later, someone entered their house and took Pikachu. The mysterious person covered it's mouth so it wouldn't wake them up. Then it left. A few minutes later Ash felt around to feel Pikachu but he was gone. Ash woke up and woke Arceus and Roselia.

"What is it?" Arceus asked still sleepy. "Pikachu's missing." Ash said worried. "Maybe he had to go or something." Arceus said. "No. Pikachu goes before we sleep and he doesn't move unless I wake him up." Ash said. "That must mean someone took him." This woke Arceus up. "We better find the pursuance." Arceus said then they left their house.

"You look that way and I'll go this way." Arceus said as he pointed to his left then his right. Then they split up. Ash soon fond a place that was light up. 'Maybe that evil person is in there.' Ash thought then the he entered the house. He suddenly saw Pikachu killed by a knife. And the holder of the knife was Ethan. "What are you doing?" Ash asked in rage.

"Since I can't believe you, I decided to use your Pikachu as the sacrifice." Ethan said. "You animal. Is everyone like you?" Ash asked. "People are thrusty and scared. I can bend them to believe me and they will. That's the strength of power." Ethan said. Then he killed Pikachu again. "Pikachu!" Ash screamed. "Now the heavens will rain and we will live." Ethan said.

Ash walked over to Pikachu. It was dead like road kill. He started to cry. "I believe you can thank me now." Ethan said. "Thank YOU? You know what you've done!" Ash screamed. Ethan shocked his head no in fear. "You killed my best friend. All I did was give you help and this is how you repay me." Ash yelled. "Hey if it wasn't for you coming here we would be on our marry way and wouldn't be doing this." Ethan said.

"I gave you a way to live. But you stupid morons blow it." Ash yelled as he got bigger. Arceus came in at that time. He saw Ethan, Ash transforming, and the dead Pikachu. "Ash don't do it." Arceus yells but Ash doesn't listen. He completes his transformation and breaks the roof. "You want rain. I'll give you rain." Ash said. Then the night clouds began to pour acid rain. The houses melted a little, the border around the town became a pit circle, and the rest of the crops were severely damaged. Ash's plates deflected the poison rain.

People walked outside drink the rain, but they died instead. "Ash! Stop it. You're hurting them." Arceus yelled. "I don't care. They killed my best friend. Heck. All people should die." Ash said. "No. They didn't do anything. Besides you'll hurt the ones and things you love." Arceus said. Ash looked at him, then the rain stopped and Ash turned back to his human form. He started to cry on Arceus's shoulders. Ethan started to walk away.

Ash was still crying when Arceus said this. "Not so fast." This stopped Ethan. "Thanks to you most of the people are dead, and you twist Ash. I would really like to punish you..." Arceus trialled off. "But it's not my nature. The pain in Ash's aura is punishment is enough." Arceus said. "You will live on this land island without water or food. I will make a barrier so you won't leave. The rest of the people that are alive will be transported to another tribe far away from here." Arceus continued. Ash smiled and stopped crying.

"Ash are you alright?" Arceus asked. Ash looked up and blushed. "Yeah. Crying helped me calm down." Ash said. "We better leave." Arceus said. Ash nodded. Then they teleported away. Ethan was left all alone. "Servers you right." Ash voice said. Then Ethan screamed.

**Aura: Well that's the first sign of Ash turning evil.**

**Ash: You killed Pikachu.**

**Aura: No. Ethan did remember.**

**Ash: Oh yeah.**

**Ash: AuraPearl44 doesn't own anything.**

**Aura: It's fun doing this.**

**Ash gives me the death stare.**

**Both: AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7 Drunk

Ch 7 Drunk

When Ash and Arceus arrived home they saw a lot of humans walking around. "How did humans get here?" Ash asked. "Dad it just us." One of them said. It was a she with long brown hair in a black dress. "Giratina?" Ash asked. "Yes. Why don't you turn into your human forms and join us." Giratina said. They did and saw around 28 people in the hall. "Surprise." They said. "What's going on?" Arceus asked. "Well when you guys were away we learned from a lady that we can transform too." A girl that looked like may said. "Was she named I am?" Arceus asked. "Yap and she looked like the human form of me but older." The girl that looked like Dawn said. "And you are?" Ash asked. "Articuno." She said.

"So how did being human go?" The Jimmy guy said. "Good, except Ash lost Pikachu." Arceus said. Ash was shaking at the name. "That's so sad." The legendary that looked like Delia said. "Thanks..." Ash said. "Ho-oh." She said. "Why don't we turn back into our legendary forms. I can't tell who's who except for Articuno and Ho-oh." Arceus said. Then they did. "Much better." Arceus said.

"Now what do we do?" Zapdoes asked. "Let's first cheer Ash up." Arceus said. "Thanks." Ash said. "I know." Celebi said. Then she got out a tea cup out. "It's apple juice." She said. "Let me heat it up it looks cold." Moltres said. Then he touched it. Ash soon grabbed it. "You idiot. It might have turned into vinegar." Celebi said. "Sorry." The fire bird said. Ash took a drink. "It's good." Ash said. "Then it's not vinegar." Palkia said.

"Can I have another?" Ash asked. "Sure." Celebi said. Then she got out more apple juice. "Now heat it up." Ash said. "Are you sure?" Arceus asked. "Yeah. What ever they made I like it." Ash said. Then he had more wine.

(Much later that night.)

After his 200th wine Ash was totally drunk. "That's enough for you." Celebi said. "Yeah I'm tired." Moltres said. "Come on guys just one more." Ash said drunkly. "Sorry. But I think you had enough." Celebi said. Then they went to bed. Ash looked at them then headed home. Behind him was Heatran. "So Ash do you like Arceus?" Heatran said, knowing he was drunk would tell the truth. "Reah. We're like two peas in a.. pod." Ash paused to hold in his barf. "We're like soul mates." "So do you like me?" Heatran kept the questions on until Ash became angry. "Stop questing me." Ash said. Then he entered his and Arceus room. "Good night." Heatran said. Once Ash got into their king size bed he started to have sex with Arceus. Once he was done he went off into a drunk coma.

When they woke up they screamed. Then realized they live in the same bed. "It's so weird sleeping in a king size bed." Arceus said. "Yeah. I want my own room." Ash said. "Good idea." Arceus said. Then they decided to move Ash out of the room. They used the empty room across from their room to be Ash's new room.

Once they were done Heatran gave Ash a drink. "No thanks I'm still dizzy from yesterday." Ash refused. "Come on you'll feel better." Heatran said. "If he said no then no." Arceus said. This scared Heatran. "Wounder what that was about?" Ash asked. "Sometimes I wonder about him too." Arceus said.

They flew to the training room when Kyogre said. "There's an egg in the nursery." This confused the legendaries in training hall. Arceus and Ash didn't make any new eggs any time soon. Then the two originals flew to the nursery. Just as Kyogre said there was an egg in the nursery. It had flames on it. "That's weird." Ash said. "Very." Arceus said. Then a Dawn the size of them appeared. "Who are you?" Arceus said. "Don't you remember me?" She asked. "Articuno?" Ash asked. "No." She said. "Mom?" Ash said. She nodded yes.

"How come you're here?" Arceus asked. "Because the angel of darkness will be born in a few months." She said. "The angle of darkness you mean this egg?" Ash asked. "No this is the angel of light. The angel of darkness will be born like your kids." Their mom said. "So which one will it be?" Ash asked. "I can't say." She said. "Oh. And mom we heard form our friends and families that you taut them to transform." Ash said. "Yes it was written in their DNA." She said. "Will our other creations do this?" Arceus asked. "No. It is no their nature. When you create more of them they will not have this power, well unless you give them the ability to transform." She said. "Do these brand new eggs have this DNA?" Ash asked. "Yes. But any other legendaries you create that are not from yourselves will not have this ability." She said

"Bye." I am said. "Wait. What if we fall in love with a human. If it does happen will our new children have this?" Arceus said. "What I would never love a human." Ash whispered. "Yeah. But that lady said don't get married and married is for humans." Arceus whispered back. "So?" He turned his attention to their mother. "They would have god like powers but not the transforming power. But be warned Ash. You're children, if you did this, would have the powers of Aura and darkness. The darkness will be birthmarks. There are usually two birthmark on each male. Any females would not have this. The power of darkness will grow when angered. If these marks are completed all over the body, the males would be transformed into heartless people wanting revenge and to kill all humanity. That is why the priest warned you so this wouldn't happen. Good-bye." She said. Then she disappeared a cloud of white light.

"Sinks to be you." Arceus said. "Hey why would I like a human girl anyway. Besides there's someone I already have my eyes on." Ash said. "Who?" Arceus asked. "Well um.. uh... It's a secret." Ash said. "Come on you can tell me I'm your brother." Arceus said. "Nope. It's a tell nobody else even if it is your brother secret." Ash said. "Come on I want to know who you're crushing on." Arceus said.

"Well maybe I can tell you. It's Articuno." Ash said. 'I can't say you too. It would be too embarrassing.' Ash thought. "Oh her. I didn't know you like her." Arceus said. "Yeah well I hide it very well." Ash said. "Why don't I go talk about that drink with Heatran. I might cool me off." Ash said. "Just don't have too much. I heard from Celebi and Moltres that you got drunk." Arceus said. "Don't worry. I won't." Ash said. Then he left. Arceus sighed.

(That night.)

Heatran kept giving Ash drinks even though Ash refused after the 3 cup. A lot of the drinks were forced down but when he got drunk enough he did it naturally. "Okay. Okay. This is what I said to Arceus. I liked Articuno. Which was true but what I didn't tell him was that I liked him too." Ash said drunkenly. "No way." Heatran said. Not drunk at all, in fact he didn't he have one cup. "Yeah." Ash said then he hit coma. "Uh oh." Heatran said. Then he dragged Ash back to bed. But the small problem was he put Ash in his old bed room.

(The next morning.)

The two twin dragons screamed because they shouldn't be in the same bed room. "What happened?" Arceus asked after they got up. "I don't know I had a few drinks with Heatran and next few things he's shoving liker down my through. After like a thousand drinks I lost total concourse. I don't remember anything else." Ash said. "Man that Heatran is weird." Arceus said. "Yeah." Ash said. "Just hope things get better."

**Well there you have it. Hope you like it. And it is funny that Ash got drunk.**

**What will happen next? Stay tune.  
**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Life and Battle

ch. 8 Life and Battle

Ash and Arceus have been torching Heatran for making Ash drunk for a week for the last 3 weeks. Suddenly Ash felt sick. "Man I think I'm the one who's pregnant." Ash said to Arceus one night before they left for their rooms. "I don't feel sick so you're probably right." Arceus said. "Good night." "Good night." Ash said.

(That night.)

Ash was tossing a turning but he couldn't get to sleep. So he decided to get a drink. After he reached the kitchen he had a headache. Then he had a vision. It was about when the Ash we know got posse by the King of Pokelantis. The Ash in this story got angry of how this person treated the magical creatures. Suddenly he felt a large pain. He fell down and laid an egg. It was dark and had electricity marks. Ash looked at it, then he noticed he was human again. 'I guess I turn human after I have an egg.' Ash thought. Then it hatched.

In the nursery Arceus couldn't sleep too and checked on the Yang egg. (Sometimes I forget Yang means good.) Suddenly it hatched at the same time as Ash's. The Yang egg hatched into a white dragon with a dog-ish face, it's tail looked like a troubadours explosion. Arceus thought this creature looked very weird. "Hello I'm Arceus. I'm your creator. You are Reshiram." He said. "Hello Mr. Arceus. Nice to please you." It said in Cynthia's voice. "I would like you to transform." He said. She did and she looked like Cynthia too. "It's kind-of weird your clothes are black." He said. "It must be genetic or something." She said.

Back with Ash. He egg hatched into a black dragon that kind-of look like Palkia with a slowbro's tail. 'Maybe it looks weird cause I got drunk.' Ash thought. "Hi." Ash said. It looked away. "I'm Ash. And you're Zekrom." Ash said. It didn't look too interested. "What gender are you?" Ash asked. "Male." He said in the exact voice of Ash but much colder. "Let's go to bed." Ash said. "What ever." Zekrom said.

(The next morning)

The rest of the gang was up except for their leaders. "Wounder why their late?" Kyogre asked. "Maybe they didn't want to see your fat head." Groudon said. Then Kyogre use hydro pump. "Stop it you two. What ever reason they are late is fine." Rayquaza said. Suddenly Ash and Arceus flew to the front of the hall. "Good morning." Arceus said. They all said good morning. "I know, me and Ash are late but the two new legendaries are here." Arceus continued. Then he showed Reshiram and Zekrom. "Reshiram is a fire dragon and the yang Pokemon. She is nice and can talk a lot." Arceus said. "Sorry." Reshiram said. "And Zekrom is an elective dragon and the yin Pokemon. He's cold, heartless, and hardly ever talks. But when he does it's very cold." Ash said. "Great another Darkria." Articuno joked.

"Okay you can go now." Ash said. Then the legendaries left. Ash yawned. "How come you're tired?" Arceus asked. "I had nightmares. They were all about humans torching our magical creatures." Ash said. "That's totally weird. I'm pretty sure it was just a dream." Arceus said. "I don't know." Ash said. "So what do we do now?" Ash asked. "Think we have the day off." Arceus said. "Good." Ash said. Then they went off to the training room.

Articuno was there practicing her ice moves. "Now's your chance since she's all alone." Arceus said. Then he pushed Ash. He flew over to Articuno. "Uhm... hi." Ash said nervously. "Hi Ash." She said. "I was thinking we should battle together." Ash said. She looked at him. "Well if you have other plans." Ash said. "Battling with you sounds fun." Articuno said. "Really?" Ash asked. "Yeah. I heard Heatran is having a tournament why don't we join? It's a double battle." Articuno said. "Sure." Ash said. Then they flew over to a sign up sheet.

Back with Arceus, he was looked happy then noticed Giratina. "Hi Gir." He said. "Uncle don't use my nickname." Giratina said. "Sorry but why don't we battle together." Arceus said. "Sure. Why don't we enter the double battle tournament Heatran made." Giratina said. "Sure some competitive sport will help the legendaries out." Arceus said. Then they flew over to the sign up sheet after Ash and Articuno.

(A few weeks later in the underworld.) (It's the newest place where Pokemon and humans watched tournaments. It's also the place where dead souls are since Giratina didn't like the souls in the Reverse world. It's located under the Earth in a secret cave.)

"Helloooo people! Want to watch the worlds most entertaining thing." Heatran said into a microphone. They all screamed yes. "Then here's the Underdone in! Double Battles of the Legendaries. Here are the rules, you must be a pair and in the legendary carom. All others have to watch. Now here we have the legendary pair of Suicune and Palkia vs. Raikou and Dialga. Let the battle begin." Heatran yelled.

(In the waiting hall.)

Ash and Articuno saw the battle with Arceus and Giratina. "Good to see you don't disapprove of this." Ash said. "Hey as long as it's not to the death then I will allow it." Arceus said. "So are you two a couple?" Giratina asked. "Nay. We're just friends wanting to win the prize." Articuno said. "Uh.. what's the prize again?" She asked. "A trip to a place called Paris and an all you can eat coupon to Uxie's dining." Giratina said. "Yeah food." Ash said.

"Ash really like food." Articuno said. "That reminds me. Giratina how come you don't eat as much as your dad, Zekrom sure does." "I think it passed me." Giratina said. "And Arceus you're hardly like your brother. It sometimes surprise me that your brothers at all." Articuno said. "Yeah. Well I guess when we were born we got different codes." Arceus said. "Yeah you're different species." Giratina said. "Yeah. But we're still brothers." Ash said. Then they looked at the screen. "And the winner is Palkia and Suicune." Heatran said. Raikou and Dialga were crying.

"They must have lost badly." Articuno said. "Next is Moltres and Zapdoes vs. Articuno and Ash." Heatran said on the t.v. "Looks like we're next." Articuno said. "Bye." Ash said. Then they left. Giratina and Arceus looked at each other. "Uncle I've noticed that you looked at Ash all worried like. What happened when you were human?" Giratina asked. "Well. A human killed Pikachu to make it rain." Arceus said. "That's terrible. Nobody should do that." Giratina said. "Yeah. Ash was devastated by this. So he turned into his god form and made it rain Acid. A lot of people died because they thought it was regular rain." Arceus said. "That's terrible. Ash must of been super upset to do that." Giratina said. "Yeah." Arceus agreed. Then they looked at the match. Ash was Way stronger than normal.

"That's weird." Arceus said. "What is it?" Giratina asked. "From what I've seen from the coliseum. Only monsters have that much energy here. Regular humans and us usually get weaker but Ash looks even stronger." Arceus said. "That is weird. I hail off the dead all the time but I never get that kind of boost when I come here, actually I feel weaker like everyone else. In fact Heatran's the only one that's usually not affected by it." Giratina said. "Uncle do you feel affected by this power?" "Yes. Very much. I guess we'll have to win on strategist." Arcues said.

(Four rounds later.)

"Alright round one is complete. Now for round two." Heatran said. "In this round the legendary have to turn human and use the weapon of their chose. But be warn. You can only chose one and after you do that weapon will be yours for life." Then the crowd herded. "Now. Zekrom and Reshiram vs. Ash and Articuno." Heatran said. Then the doors opened. Zekrom looked like Ash but with silver eyes. His weapon was a small gun. Reshiram's weapon was a long spear. Ash had a long sword that was black with a red tin color on the top. It also had a long devil's tail. Articuno had a rifle/stab shooter.

"Let the match begin." Heatran said. Then the Ash and Articuno made their attack. Articuno used the gun part of her weapon to attack Reshiram. But she used her spear to deflect it. Zekrom fired his gun and lightning burst out of it. Ash quickly dodged it. He then used his sword and hit Reshiram in the gut. She quickly fell. "I can't move." She said. "Ash that looks like she's bleeding." Articuno said. "Then we have to be careful not to get hit." Ash said. Then he was hit by lightning. Articuno then look at Zekrom. He had no emotion as he hurt his father. Articuno got close and used the knife on the end of her weapon to stab the dark angle.

Zekrom stopped shooting and fell. "The winners are Ash and Articuno." Heatran said. "Now the losers will be healed and transported back home." Then the two vanished. Articuno rushed over to Ash. "Ash! ASH! Are you alright?" She asked. "Ye... Yeah. Just a headache." Ash replied. Then he had another vision. "Ash... Ash... Ash..." Dawn called out to him behind a glass bubble. A boy that looked like Raikou was in another one and Uxie was in the same one. Then only one that wasn't in a bubble was him and Darkria. "Pikapi." A small voice said. Ash turned around and saw Pikachu still alive. He was with some other Pokemon in a charge. Outside it was a Monforno. It had huge amounts of aura spewing out of it. "Darkria we got to help them." Ash said. Darkria looked away.

"Darkria why are you looking away. You know we got to do it." Ash said. "Haha. If it isn't the twerp." A voice said. Ash looked up and saw Latias and Latios. "You guys are so grounded. What are you doing with my Pikachu?" Ash yelled. "It's not yours anymore. Now it belongs to Team Rocket." The meowth said. "So you go boom." Then it hit a button. "What the?" Ash asked. Then a missal appeared and headed towards him. Suddenly everything turned white.

Ash opened his eyes to see he was in the waiting room. Giratina and Articuno looked at him. They were both in their legendary forms. By the way they were positioned, he was back in his legendary form too. "You gave us all a fright." Giratina said. "Sorry. I guess I got a little too shocked." Ash said. "Oh here. It must have fell off when we ran off to the match." Articuno said. Then she gave him the lightning plate. "That's why I was more defenseless when I was hit." Ash said. "You know I would always make sure I have my plates." Arceus said. "Yeah. Yeah." Ash said. "So what did you dream?" Articuno asked. "Well I saw this human girl named Dawn again she looked a lot like you. I also saw Uxie, Raikou, Latias, Latios, and Darkria. But the weird thing was the latis were stealing Pokemon, they had a Meowth, my Pikachu was alive, this Monforno had ineradicable energy, and Darkria wasn't helping me. Not to mention everyone else was in their human forms in bubbles." Ash said.

"That is weird." Giratina said. "Yeah. I wounder why my form has a human already. I am said. That nobody yet has my form." Articuno said. "Maybe he saw the way distant future remember. That old lady said he had a special ability that makes him see the future." Arceus said. "Yeah." Ash said. "So who's on now?" Ash asked. "Lugia and Ho-oh vs. Entie and Celebi." Giratina said. "How long was I out." Ash asked. "A few hours. You missed me and Uncle fight Mespirit and Azelf." Giratina said.

"So who's left?" Ash asked. "Well the Reggis and Regigigas didn't joined because of planning and defending. Deyoxas and Manaphy already lost in the first round to Reshiram and Zekrom. You and I defeated Moltres and Zapdoes in the first round too. Arceus and Gir defeated Cressilia and Darkria in the first round. Raikou and Diagla lost in the first round. We just defeated Reshiram and Zekrom. Uxie is making a victory fest. Mespirit and Azelf lost in the second round. Palkia and Suicune lost to Rayquaza and Kyogre. Shaymen is gardening. Mew's pranking someone. Heatran's announcing. And Groundon's reading the Pouching Poochiana." Articuno said.

"So who's going to fight the winner of this round, and Rayquaza and Kyogre." Ash asked. "Well winner will be battling you two next. Then it's me and Archie vs. Rayquaza and Kyogre." Giratina said. "My name's not Archie. It's Arceus." Arceus said. "I know. But you and Articuno called me Gir." Giratina said. Ash laughed. Then the resutults are up. "Ho-oh and Lugia are the winners." Heatran said. "So we'll be battling them." Articuno said. "This is going to be fun." Ash said.

**Oh. Something is wrong with Ash. But what is it? Who will win the trip and the food? Only time will tell.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9 To the Death

Ch. 9 To the Death

Once that was done, Articuno and Ash got ready for the battle. They entered the arena and saw their opposites. Ho-oh was in the form from before and holding two small knives. Lugia was an orange head with a side ways pony tail. She had a sun gold tank top and jean shorts. Her weapon was a bow and arrows. Ash suddenly had a vision of a black hair woman with the same weapon. Even though he didn't know her he weirdly knew her name was Kikiyo. Suddenly he snapped back into reality.

"All right. It's the semi-finals. Today we have Ash and Articuno vs. Ho-oh and Lugia. Whoever wins enters the finals and gets a chance to get free buffet at Uxie's and a trip to Paris." Heatran said. "Now let the battle... Begin."

Lugia suddenly shooting arrows into the air while Ho-oh got closer. Ash dodged the arrows while Articuno blocked Ho-oh's attacks. Lugia saw her moment and dipped an arrow into a strange liquid then she shot it. "Articuno! Look out!" Ash yelled as he ran. Then he pushed her out of the way. He was hit in the back instead of her. "Ash!" The three females yelled. "Ooo... That must have hurt. If Articuno doesn't want to lose then she better defeat Lugia and Ho-oh by herself." Heatran said. Then Articuno laid down besides the boy. He wasn't moving. She tried to wake him up. But it was too late.

"I'm sooo sorry. This arena took over me." Lugia said. Then Articuno shot at Ho-oh and Lugia. The bolts missed but it scared them so much that they fainted. The crowed waited a minute then they cheered. "Lugia and Ho-oh are unable to continue. Ash and Articuno win." Heatran said. The losers were soon teleported home. Articuno then picked Ash up. Then walked to the waiting room.

Arceus and Giratina were already in human form. "We saw what happened." Giratina said. "Is... is he...?" Articuno tried to speak. Arceus first listen to Ash's heart then said. "No. He's just unconscious. But you better get that arrow out of him." Articuno did as he said. But Ash was still in the same state. 'Attention. Attention. Arceus and Giratina. It's time to enter the arena.' Heatran voice said. "I'm sorry but we have to go." Arceus said. Then they left.

"Ash." Articuno said as she hold his body. Suddenly she got a great eager to sing. "I can't breath. I can't sleep without you. I'm lost in this hell hole. So I pray. Can I find the light? Can I change? Will I be alright? I only I can clear my mind. Leave all this madness far behind. I don't want to want you. But I hate to say I do. I can't help the way I feel for you. I don't need to need you. What am I suppose to do? I can't help the way I feel for you." Articuno sang. Then the mysterious music continued.

"We were good. We were doing alright. In those days. They were beautiful nights but the stars in your heart blinded you from the start. Not a thing I could do. If only I could have save your life. And leave all your darkness far behind. I don't want to want you. But I hate to say I do. I can't help the way I feel for you. I don't need to need you. What am I suppose to do? I can't help the way I feel for you.

"I just can't let goo... We can't lose and we can't win. In this game we're playing in. Look at us now we're savoring. It's over. Over. I guess it's over. It's over." Articuno sang. Then the music suddenly stopped. "Oh Ash." She said.

(Inside Ash's head.)

He was floating in the darkness. 'Am I dead? No! Mom said I can't. But she never said I can't be killed. NO! I must survive.' Ash thought. Then bubbles of his life passed by. 'No, No! This can't happen. I'm dying.' Ash thought. Then he began to hear Articuno sang but it had his times with Dawn pictures. 'Is she talking to me?' Ash thought. Then he saw more. 'She is. But why? Just when we were kicking things off. Why did I have to die like that.' Ash thought. Once the song was done he started to panic and humans started to fill up the place. 'If only Arceus didn't make those humans I would be still alive. He always does stupid stuff like that. I don't make mistakes.' Ash thought as his mind began to crack.

'Yes. Yes. Everything makes seance. If I was an only child then I would only have to deal with myself. I wouldn't have sex with anybody. And I would be alive.' Ash thought. 'It's all his fault. He must die.' Suddenly Kyogre appeared. She and Ash were in human form and laid beside each other.

'Ash what's going on?' She asked. 'And why can I only talk in thought?' 'I don't know we must be dead.' Ash thought. 'How did you die?' 'Rayquaza hit me with his lazer in the cheast.' She said. 'I died from Lugia's arrow.' Ash said. 'Ash I heard all your thoughts while I was still alive. You don't need to blame others. Nobody's perfect. And blaming only makes things worse.' She said. 'You're right. I guess I snapped a little being here.' Ash said. 'I still can't believe we died.' Kyogre said. 'Me too.' Then they hold hands. 'At least we're together.' Kyogre said. Suddenly a light emerged from their bodies. The lights soon flew off. This scared them.

'What was that?' Kyogre asked. 'I have no idea.' Ash said. Then a light surround them from both sides. They were soon separated. 'Aaaaah.' They screamed.

(With Kyogre)

Kyogre soon woke up in her room. 'Was it all a dream?' Kyogre asked herself. She was in Legendary form. "Hey Kyogre. It was pretty funny when Arceus revived you just after you lost to him. Well bye." Groudon said as he entered then left her room. 'So it wasn't a dream. But then what was that other light. And did he said Arceus revived me that must mean.' Kyogre thought. Then she imagined Arceus in human form kissing her and pressing on her heart. Kyogre then blushed. Then she went to the kitchen for some food.

(With Ash.)

After Articuno representative him he woke up. "Ash! Your awake!" Articuno said in glee. "Yeah. What happened?" He asked. "You pushed me out of the way and got hit by it instead. I was able to win for both of us. Then I revived you." She said. "What about Arceus and Giratina?" Ash asked. "I was too worried about you that I only heard they won." Articuno said. Then the two winners arrived.

"You're awake." Arceus said. "Yeah." Ash said as he sat up. Then went to his own spot. But he felt pain along the way. "So you won." Ash said. "Yeah. But only because I dodged Rayquaza's lazer beam." Giratina said. "Yeah. But Kyogre was hit. I was able to revive her to be only unconscious. But Giratina knocking Rayquaza out while I was doing that is what really made us win." Arceus said. 'So she did die too.' Ash thought.

"Attention all remaining contenders. The games will continue tomorrow. Have a good night and see you tomorrow." Heatran said. "Great I'm starving." Ash said. Then they teleported away.

(That evening.)

They all had diner together like always. "I can't wait for Uxie's food." Ash said. Then said chef gave them food they liked. Some were more picky than others. Ash and Zekrom had piles of food. Reshiram had very little more than usual and Ash had the most. "Man Ash when you sure meant you were starving." Giratina said. "Yeah. That's you twelfth plate." Arceus said. "Uncle always had a big appetite." Palkia said.

After diner they went to bed. Everyone had good dream except Ash.

(Ash's Dream)

People were laughing at him for no reason. "Stop laughing." Ash commanded. This was like his last nightmares but then the unexpected happened. It was Pikachu. They were in a strange place. "Pikachu you're back." Ash said. Thinking his nightmare has become a beautiful dream. But suddenly a black creature appeared. It took Pikachu away. "Give me back Pikachu." Ash commanded. He tried to use a move but suddenly he shrank and was a human.

"What the?" Ash said. Then he heard Pikachu scream. Ash ran and ran but he wasn't getting closer. Suddenly he bumped into Arceus. "Arceus get out of the way. Pikachu's in danger." Ash said. "Pikachu is already dead and it's because of you." His brother said. Ash stepped back. "No. No. It was Ethan. You told me your self." Ash said. "Who was the one to say we'll do it tomorrow?" Arcues asked. "Me but..." Ash try to say. "Who wanted to leave the door open so a breeze could come in the room?" Arceus said. "Me but..." Ash said. "Who was the one who didn't decide to move the village to a river or lake." Arceus said. "Me. But.." Ash tried to say. "Facts are facts you let Pikachu die. And you know it." Arceus said. "No. No. I don't want to believe you. It's not my fault its not my fault." Ash said. He started to cry.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulders. "Mom." Ash said. He turned. Then I am slapped him. "Arceus is my true son. You're just a mistake." She said. "No. Mom. You can't say that." Ash pleaded. "Yes. That's why I let you die. To erase the mistake I made." She said. "No. No. I am not a mistake. I am not." Ash said. Then she let go and walked to Arceus. Ash turned to them. "You were never the one liked the best anyways." She said.

"It's your fault." The voices said as they returned. "Yeah. You're the one that shouldn't exist." Another one said. Then they went back to laughing. "No. It's not my fault. It's just not. No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash screamed as he released all his anger, all his sorrow, all his pain, and all his darkness.

Then he woke up.

(Real world.)

Ash woke up in a scream that it woke everyone in the hall. So they all went to Ash's room. Even though you'd think not all of them could fit. They did. Arceus was closest to Ash. "Ash what happened?" Arceus asked. Ash soon laid his head on his brother. "Make it all go away." Ash cried. "Guys I think this is a brothers only thing." Arceus said. Then they left. "Good. Leave those two alone. I'm going back to bed." Registeel said.

"Ash what happened?" Arceus asked. "I had a nightmare." Ash said. Then he let down his claw and showed Arceus in a vision. (A special twin vision power.) Arceus was sad that the nightmare made him so mean, so cold. "Ash that would never happen. I don't blame you. The only one I blame is Ethan. He was the one that started your pain." Arceus said. "But mom said." Ash said. "That wasn't our mom. Heck that wasn't the real me. Do you believe I would really do that?" Arceus asked. "Now that you mention it no." Ash said. "Believe your heart. Your dreams aren't always right." Arceus said.

Then he walked away. "I'm going back to bed. You better do too. We have a tough day tomorrow." Arceus said. Then he turned off the lights. "Good night." Arceus said. "Good night." Ash said. Then he went back to sleep.

(The next morning.)

Ash woke up all excited. "Today. I'll face my fears." Ash said. Then he got up. Surprisingly he was in human form. 'How'd that happen?' Ash thought. Then he changed back to normal. Then he enter the main hall. It seem everyone was cheering. "What's up with the celebrations? Is it someone's birthday?" Ash asked. Everyone looked at him. "Okay are you still mad that I woke you last night. It was just a dream." Ash said. Ash flew to the top of the crowd and fond Giratina. "Giratina where's Arceus?" Ash asked. "Like you'd know what happened." Giratina said. "What's going on? I have no idea what you're talking about?" Ash said.

The Palkia and Dialga ran up to him. "Why? Why uncle? Why did you do it?" Palkia cried. "I have no idea what your talking about. I didn't do anything." Ash said. "And to believe I thought you were my hero." Dialga said. That stung him. Then he noticed something. Two somethings. Ash flew over to them. Articuno was cring on a stone plate. "Articuno what happened?" Ash asked. "And I thought I liked you? That I could change you but I guess everyone else was right." Articuno said then she leaft. Ash saw what was on the stone. 'Here lies Arceus. The true leader of us. Killed in the Coliseum by Ash.' It said. "No. No. I didn't do it." Ash said. Then he turned to the crowd. "I didn't do it." Ash said.

He floated backwards in fear and knocked over the grave. "No. I can fix it. I fix it." Ash said as he tried to do it. "Ash you struck a new low." Regigigas said. "Even I wouldn't do that." Registeel said. "No. No. It's a mistake. It is. You got to believe me." Ash said. "Why! So you can betray us again." Articuno said. "Get him." Giratina yelled. "No. No. Nooooo!" Ash screamed. He woke up again to see it was another nightmare.

'A... a dream but it was so real.' Ash thought. Then the morning light came from the sun. Ash looked at it. 'I don't want that to happen.' Ash thought.

(At the coliseum.)

Ash was all twitchy. "Ash what happened now?" Arceus asked. "I had another nightmare." Ash said. "Another one?" Articuno said. This confused Giratina. "Dad. What are you talking about?" Giratina asked. "For the last few weeks since Zekrom and Reshiram arrived. Your father has been having nightmares." Arceus said. "Yeah. Ash would always tell me in his dreams that these voices kept laughing at him." Articuno said. "Yeah and last night Ash showed me his dream." Arceus said. This confused the females. "You may not know this but we can see into each others dreams in cause we have a nightmare so bad it can't be described." Arceus said. "That's cool but if you can't describe it then how can you tell us what it was." Articuno said.

"Well since Heatran is giving us this time I can show you. They each grabbed each others claw or hove then Arcues touched the t.v. with one of his hooves. It then showed Ash nightmares. After they were done they were crying. "Dad that's so sad." Giratina said. "Yeah." Articuno said. "That second one must have been new." Arceus said. Ash was nodding yes while he cried. "Its okay. Its okay." Arceus then petted his brother. The girls didn't mind the weird feeling of awkwardness.

"But why is he having theses dreams?" Articuno asked. "That is something we all like to know." Arceus said. Then Heatran appeared. "Okay I know we have a touchy feeling moment here but the match is starting in ten minutes. Be ready by then." Heatran said. Then he disappeared. "Man just when things started looked good." Articuno said. Then Ash stopped crying. "Ash are you okay?" Arceus asked. "Yeah. But we have a battle to win." Ash said. Then they turned into their human forms. Then got out their weapons magically. Ash and Articuno's weapons were the same. Arceus weapon was a long silver sword with a red rose on the bottom of the blade. Giratina's weapon was a very long electric wipe.

(On the battle field.)

"Okay sports fans. It's the finals. Whoever wins wins our grand prize." Heatran said. "This round is to the Death." This shocked everyone. "Whoever is dies or surrenders is the loser and the team that's left wins." Heatran said. Then Ash's second dream was coming to life. And seances of death and such appear. "Stop." Ash yelled. Heatran looked at him. "What is it?" Heatran asked. "Why do you want it to be to the death? My dream will come true." Ash said. "Because I saw your dream I want it to happen." Heatran said. "You! You're the one who's given me nightmares so you can have revenge. I'll kill you. I'll tear you to peaces. Those dreams have keep me in horror for hours. I'll make you pay for it." Ash yelled.

Articuno hold him back. "Tell us are you the one whose doing this to Ash?" Articuno asked. "Maybe." Heatran said. "If you don't tell us the truth I'll release Ash in this state. And who knows what he'll do." Articuno said. This scared the toad. "Tell us." Giratina said. "No I'm not the one. I just saw that video you guys did and then changed the rules. It looked fun from my point. I didn't know he'd go crazy." Heatran said. "So forgive me. I'm sorry I made you think it was me. But I don't know who's doing it to you." Heatran said. Ash was still scary angry.

"Ash it's not him. Let your anger go. It's not him." Articuno said. This got to Ash and he calmed down. Articuno let him go. "Thanks." Ash said. "Okay the rules are surrender or faint." Heatran said. "Now let the battle begin." Ash blocked Giratina's wipe. Articuno shot Arceus in the shoulder pad. He suddenly regrow it. This confused Articuno. "Did I forget to tell you that me and Arceus have regeneration." Ash said. "What about Giratina?" Articuno said. "No. I tried it before. She almost lost a hand." Ash said. Then Articuno shot Giratina in the shoulder. "You got it coming." Giratina said. Then she and Articuno went hand to hand.

Ash walked over to Arceus. "It's pointless. We can do this." Arceus said. "I know." Ash said. Then he had a headache. "ASH! Ash is everything alright." Arceus walked over to him. 'Kill him. Kill him. You must so you can have your right as supreme one.' The voices said to Ash. "Get out of my head." Ash said. Arceus grabbed Ash. "Ash let me help you." Arceus said.

Then Ash used his aura and push Arceus away. Ash realized this. "Arceus I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Ash said. Then the voices came back. "Why? Tell me why? Why won't you go away?" Ash asked himself or really the voices in his head. "Ash." Arceus said. Then Ash pushed him to the ground and hold his sword high. "Ash this isn't to the death. If I serenader would it make you happy." Arceus said. "No. You must die." Ash said. Then he lowered his sword. "Ash Nooo!" Articuno screamed. This snapped Ash out of it just in time. He dream almost came true. Then Giratina used her wipe to zap Ash.

He dropped his sword in a place near Arceus but not on or in Arceus. Since Ash wasn't officially on Arceus, Arceus wasn't zapped. But Ash was getting it big time. Then he fell. Articuno saw this then said. "I serenader." The crowds cheered. But Ash's friends looked at him. "Is he dead again?" Dawn asked. Arceus listened. "No. But it was close. Especially for me." Arceus said. "Yeah Dad almost behead you." Giratina said. "Yeah. And Ash's dream would have come true." Articuno said. "I think we stopped it cause I called out to him. I guess in the dream the Articuno was too shocked to do it." They nodded. Then Articuno and Ash were teleported.

Then a chase of stairs raise up on the doe. "And the winners of the league are Arceus and Giratina." Heatran said. "Here's your tickets." Heatran then gave the two, two tickets to Paris and two free buffets tickets. Then they teleported back to the family.

**Ash is snapping but why? And what's up with the voices? So many questions you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Nightmare, Darkness, and Bets

ch. 10

Ash woke up to see he was in his bed. 'Is this another nightmare, a dream, or reality?' He questioned. Then he heard a noise. The door opened to reveal his friend and family and Kyogre. "Guys." Ash said. "Good to see your awake." Arceus said. "Good to see you alive." Ash said. Then he notice Kyogre. "Kyogre what are you doing here?" Ash asked. "Well I fallowed them to explained to them what happen when we where died. And the thoughts you had." Kyogre said. "Yeah. You really thought uncle was why things happened?" Giratina said. Zekrom was quite. "Zekrom still a sour pus." Ash kidded. "And yeah I did snap a little. But I'm better now." Ash said.

"Still Uncle something was bothering us. Why did you attack Dad?" Palkia asked. "I... I don't know. Those voices were controlling me." Ash said. "Uncle, I saw that video and saw a similarity." Dialga said. "That there was Arceus in it." Articuno said. "No. That a mysterious black shadow dragon were in both." Dialga said. "Really." Ash said. Then a screen came down. "It was obviousness in the first one. But the second one you really had to look. Behind you when you were in fear. If we move to in front of you you see the shadow. You might think it's a regular shadow. But shadows don't come up in dreams unless it's a monster in the descried as a shadow." Dialga said as the slides showed on. Then something change it to the dream Ash had in the 10 movie. Ash himself was in a vision. And doing everything Ash did in the movie even the Pokeball seance.

Then Ash was back to normal. "I'm sorry I had my vision right at the end." Ash said. "We saw it." Kyogre said. "Yeah and it further adds to my dream thyroid. Whatever that vision was, it was a dream. An important dream to add." Dialga said. "Oh brother you're so interesting." Palkia said. "Sooo... what was that thing you thrown?" Arceus asked. "I don't know it was a vision. But in the future humans have machines that have cool things like that ball and a machine that can fly like us. They call it a balloon." Ash said they all awe.

"Well we better get breakfast." Giratina said. "We're having pancakes." "Yeah Pancakes." Ash cheered. Then they ran out his room.

(After breakfast.)

"So how long was I out?" Ash asked. "About a week." Arceus said. "A week." Ash said in surprise. "Yeah. I shocked you good." Giratina said. "Oh yeah I have to ground Latias and Latios." Ash said. "But it was a dream about that." Articuno said. But Ash was long gone. "Well at least I closed up the under dome." Arceus said. "Good thing too. You almost died there." Articuno said.

Then they heard a scream. A horror scream. They soon fallowed it to the latis room. Zekrom stayed behind since he didn't care about his father. Once they were there, they saw Ash on the floor and not moving again. "Ash!" They screamed. They looked at the latis. "Don't look at us. He came to our room for no reason then he collapse. We have no idea what's its about." Latios said sounding like James from the after episode 25- season 8. This scared them. They soon took Ash's body to Uxie. Uxie looked all over but condensed find anything wrong. "I'm sorry. But Ash looks normal." Uxie said. "Can't you do anything else?" Articuno asked. "We don't have the kind of technology to do it." Uxie said. This sadden them.

"But in the future, someone might." Uxie said. "Future." Arceus said. "Yeah. I believe the humans improve to protect themselves and others." Uxie said. "But you need to talk to Celebi to go anywhere on the time stream." They looked at Dialga. "I don't like messing with time. That's Celebi's department. So don't ask." Dialga said. Then they flew to Celebi's room. She came to the door. "Yes." She said. "We have an emergency." Arceus said. "So. Talk to Uxie." Celebi said. "We did. But he said we should go to the future. He doesn't have the technology." Giratina said. "Okay. But when in the future. You have to know this." Celebi said. "Okay how about 2010 ad." Arceus said. "Done and done." Celebi then she got out a crystal and teleported away.

(In the future.)

They arrived in a forest. "You should turn into your human selves. The humans now are try to capture you." Celebi said. Then they did. Ash was the same. His friends were around him. "What about Ash? He's huge and probably very heavy." Articuno said. "I have no idea." Celebi said. "But we better not tell anyone we're from the past. Could change Palkia and Dialga forever." "That's bad." Palkia said. "Well we can turn into our legendary forms." Dialga said. "No way. Like I said before Humans will try to capture you." Celebi said.

"I wish we had some clues." Arceus said. Then Ash turned into his human form. "That's weird." Kyogre said. "He must be weakening. What ever wrong with him is taking him down." Arceus said. Then he grabbed him. He looked at his friends. "Aren't you coming Celebi?" Arceus asked. "Nah. I'll stay here." Celebi said.

(Inside Ash's head.)

Ash woke up human in a spider like web. 'Huh. How'd I get here.' Ash thought to himself. _"Good your awake." _A strange voice said. Then the black shadow appeared. "What are you?" Ash asked._ "I am the darkness within you. I was released when you killed those people. I truly surfaced when you had the angle of darkness. Soon we'll be the king of Darkness." _It said. "No. I don't want to." Ash replied. _"You can't escape. I made this out of vast darkness of us." _It said. "Let me go. Let me go." Ash yelled. Suddenly a white light fell upon the place. _"What is that horrible light? You win now but we will return and you'll be something so evil you can't hate it." _It said then it return into the depths of Ash's heart.

Ash soon woke up.

(Real world.)

Ash woke to see his friends and family again. "What happened? Where am I?" Ash asked. "You're in the hospital. We had to get you here since Uxie couldn't find out what was wrong with you." Giratina said whispering at the word Uxie. "The nurse said your mind went into a shock. But she doesn't know how that happened." Palkia said. "She also said that your going crazy. But she has pills that would stop that." Dialga said. Then he showed Ash the pills. "Take one per day." Arceus said. Ash took a pill. Then some water.

Then Nurse Joy appeared. "Now I'd like to know your name." She said. "He's Ash Ketchem." Arceus said. "And I am Arther Ketchem." "Thank you. And I'd like to say that it very coincidental that your name is Ash. An Ash was here a few days ago." Nurse Joy said. "Well bye." Ash said. Then they left. They soon fond Celebi and went home.

Back home they returned to normal. "Ketchem?" Ash asked. "I couldn't think of anything else. And do you think this other Ash is related to us?" Arceus asked. "I hope not." Ash said. Then Suicune and Raikou came up to them. "Hey we've been wondering if you and Articuno like each other." Suicune said. "Who? Me or Ash?" Arceus asked. "Ash." The two beasts said. "Uh..." Ash said. "He won't talk maybe he's a torchik." Raikou said. "I am not a Torchick." Ash yelled. "Okay I have a bet if you can be a real charizard for a year then you can still be questioning and me and Suicune would not see each other for a month. If you don't then you have to go on a date with Articuno." Raikou said. "You're on." Ash said.

"Wait how can you do that?" Articuno asked. "I don't know." Ash said. I guess I could become a spirit and enter an egg of a charizard." Ash said. "Learn how to do that and then bet is one. Oh. And you'll have to elvolve first or the deal is off." Raikou said. "Chow." Then they left. "I'm going to show him." Ash yelled.

**Is that creature to blame for Ash going crazy? Who is that creature? Will Ash will the bet? And does Ash have the neve to be like that?**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Max and Ash

Ch. 11 Max and Ash

"Okay Ash I have taught you all I can into turning into a ghost spirit. Now go win that bet." Giratina said. "Thanks." Ash said. Then he turned into a shadowy Giratina. "You know you looked like that Giratina that was bugging you for some weeks last year." Giratina said. "Yeah, don't remind me." Ash said. "Now I must go." Then he left.

Ash flew over the world and saw a Charizard in labor. 'Now's my chance.' Ash thought. Then he entered the womb. The charizard flew to an Absol. "Love you." She said to her man. Then he left. Many days later he was killed by humans.

(Four months later.)

The charizard was a widow and laid one egg, which was weird, Charizards usually have two or more. Suddenly she got sick and died. The elder charizard took care of the terrorist ones eggs. For they lived in Charizard Valley.

(6 months later.)

The egg finally hatched into two twins. Each had a black fire on its tail. "Hello. I am Christina." The first one looked away while the other one was in awe. "You are the first twins I've ever seen." She said. "Cool." The interested Charmander said. "You are Max. You have the spirit of a kind young dragon. Perfect for leading. And you... " Ash's spirit gave that dragon a bad vibe. "Ash. You look like a fighter, even if your spirit is evil." Christina said. 'How dare she think I'm evil.' Ash thought. "You know, you are cold." Max said. Ash smiled Max reminded him of him when he was younger.

"So what do we do?" Max asked. "Well you should train so you can fight." The elder said. They saluted.

(Later.)

"Ash your so cool. I want to be like you." Max said. "Yeah. Well you remind me of me when I was younger." Ash said blowing his cover. "Huh?" Max said. "To tell you the truth I'm a reincarnation." Ash said. "Wow your even cooler. I wonder if I get reincarnated?" Max asked. "With a spirit like that you bet. Just be on your best." Ash said. Suddenly a Bastiodon came up. "Who are you?" Ash asked. "This is a place for Charizards and their brethren." "I'm sorry. It's just my family is starving and I was hopin' you have some uneaten grass." The Bastiodon said. Before Ash could replied Max said. "Sure there some over there." "Thanks." He said.

"Max why did you do that?" Ash asked. "Well I know it's the right thing. Are you so cold that you can't have sympathy?" Max asked. "No. I'm sorry. I just had a lot bad things on my shoulders." Ash said. Then he fond Max fallowing a tallow. "Are you even listening?" Ash asked as he ran up to Max. "Sorry I thought it was a Pterodactyl." Max said. "Don't you mean Aerodaktal." Ash said. "No Pterodactyl." Max said. Suddenly the Tallow flew up. They looked ahead and crashed into a wall. They cried.

Then the elder came their way. "I know you missed your mom. But I'm here." She said. "We didn't cry because of that. We hit that wall." Ash said. "I knew she was to old to be our mom." Max said. "Well you better go to bed." She said. "But we haven't been up that late." Ash said. "No buts." She said. Then they entered one of the caves. Then they went to bed.

(Max's dream.) (Hey since he's a lot like Ash he's important too. Until he dies. But the rest of his life is another story and and the t.v. series of Dinosaur King.)

_Max was in a field with all the other Pokemon. There were dinosaurs there too, but most of them were all from the Jurassic era. Max was helping a baby Triceratops when the sky turned black. He looked up. It was a giant meteor of horror. It had flames of hell spewing out of it. Max took the triceratops and looked at a person that had jet black hair. "Who are you?" Max asked the stranger. He then noticed he was a human too. (The style and clothing of Max from Dinosaur King.)_

_"What kind of trickery is this?" Max asked. The man looked at him but still faced the meteorite. "You've arrived." The man said. "Who are you?" Max asked. "Don't you recognized your own brother." The man said. "Ash?" Max said. Then Ash throw his sword at Max. But strangely it didn't hit him. He looked down and saw the triceratops split in half like a leaf. "Chop. Chop." Max said. He laid the dinosaur down. "Chop. Don't die." Max said. Then it hit him. "You're not Ash." Max said. "Smart. But can you save your real brother from me." The look-a-like said. Max was at a lost for words. "The world will end and you'll be its destroyer." The man said. Then he disappeared. "No." Max said. Then he woke up._

(Ash's dream.)

_Ash was in the same feild as Max but with no dinosaurs. Ash had Pikachu reincarnated into another Pikachu. "I'm so happy." Ash said. Then the sky turned black and the meteor from Max's dream appeared. Ash looked at it. 'Just have to destroy it and I can stay here.' Ash thought. Then he noticed he was in human form. 'I don't remember changing.' Ash thought. Then he noticed Max was there. "Max? Max is that you?" Ash asked the boy. He had strange clothes Ash didn't know. "You've arrived." Max said. "Max what's going on? Do you know about this?" Ash asked._

_Then Max throw Ash's sword. But he wasn't hit. Instead it was Pikachu. And again, Ash saw his best friend die. But it was different instead of someone he didn't really know that killed him, it was Max. His brother. Pikachu fell of Ash's shoulders to the ground. "Max. You... You killed..." Ash said. Then suddenly he saw something in a vision. It was Max and he was in pain too. Ash gave Max the hit and he hit Ash back. (In idea from not actually hitting.) "You! You came back." Ash said. "Yes." The creature said still holding onto Max's form. "I don't want you. And so does Max. We don't want anything to do with you." Ash said. "But be warn. The world will end and you'll be its destroyer." The look-a-like said. Then it disappeared. "No." Ash said. Then he woke up at the same time as Max._

(Real world.)

It was the next day, and Ash and Max started it screaming. Then they looked at each other. Ash felt guilt and sorrow for he had placed Max with his dark side and pain. Max felt confused and misery that the world would end and that thing that appeared in his dream.

**Max is born and Ash has pulled this one to a dark place only he knows. But will that creature have it's wish or can Ash and Max fix it. Not to mention win Raikou's bet. These twins have a lot to deal with. Especially when humans come. But I'm getting ahead of myself.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12 Lost

ch. 12 Lost

After their fright they went off to train. Since they were so young they weren't able to do much. "Man those adults are so rude." Max said. "Yeah well. You should have seen my family in my past life. Talk about out of order." Ash said. "Ash how come we have black flames while everyone else has red?" Max asked. "I don't know. It is a strange pronominal. Maybe its because I'm a reincarnation and your the twin that somehow got some of my soul." Ash said. "Cool." Max said. Then they saw a Shieldon. "Shield." It said. "I guess it hasn't learned to talk yet." Ash said. "Aw it cute." Max said. 'Man Max remind me of me. But still that dream has me bugging. Who is that black dragon. I know its the dark side of me. But that sounds more like a song I sang than a real name.' Ash thought. "Ash. Ash hello." Max said. This snapped Ash out of it.

"What is it?" Ash asked. "I'm keeping Chop." Max said. "What's a Chop?" Ash asked. "The Shieldon we met. I named it chop since it wants to chop on my nose." Max said. "But the Bastodons are probably looking for it." Ash said. "Him. And I was able to understand some of Sheldon's words to translate that he was left behind." Max said. "Cool." Ash said. Then he noticed that Max had a goofy grin like his. "Okay. What's going on?" Ash asked. "Well, since I have a partner we should get you one too." Max said. "Nuh, nuh. My last partner died a long time ago. I don't want to go through that pain again." Ash said. "Yeah well what if we find it's reincarnation." Max said.

"I don't know." Ash said. "Huh. For a minute there I was sounding like my other brother." This blows away another cover. "Another brother?" Max asked. "Well when I was another creature I was also a twin. I was more like you. And right now I was sounding like my brother back then. He was always up tight. And pretty boring. Not to mention buggy. And then there was the humans..." Ash began to mumble to himself. Max snapped his claws and snapped Ash out of it. "Sorry." Ash said. "So what about humans?" Max said. "He wanted to know more about them. So we became pets to some humans. I went a little crazy and killed most of a village and a few years later we died peaceful lives." Ash said lieing at the end. "Wow. Will I go crazy?" Max asked in fear. "No. Well I hope not. I'm still dealing with the craziness right now." Ash said. This didn't confute Max.

"I'm sorry. Man I just can't get things right today." Ash said. "Well. Maybe if we train you can think." Max said. Then they trained. In the middle of it Ash evolved. "Wow. You're glowing." Max said. "What this is so new to me. I've never evolved before." Ash said. Suddenly he was a Charmellion. "Wow. I can't wait to evolve. How does it feel?" Max asked. "Weird. But I feel powerful." Ash said. Then he got an idea. "Why don't we go to a village." Ash said. "Really. That old lady said to stay in the village." Max said. "Well I want to talk to other Pokemon other than Chop and the grown ups." Ash said. "Can Chop come?" Max asked. "Sure." Ash said feeling like himself again.

(Much later.)

The sun flew low but there wasn't a village to see. "Ash lets go to a cave. I'm tired." Max said. "Yay. Besides I have no idea where we are. It could take weeks to find home again." Ash said. "Didn't you leave some twigs behind." Max said. "Yes. But Chop ate them all." Ash said. "Bad Chop." Max scolded his pet. "There's a cave." Ash said as he notice it. It was as big as a Mamoswine. "Wow it's big." Max said. "Yeah. Well tomorrow lets go find some help or our way home." Ash said.

(That night.)

A Pikachu came into his cave to see the two fire types and the Shieldon. 'Great just when you think it's safe to leave your home three idiots get themselves lost and sleep in your cave.' Pikachu thought. Then said. "Good morning." This woke the trio up. "Huh." Ash and Max said. Sheldon just said it's name. Then they noticed the Pikachu. "We're sorry we didn't know someone lived here." The twins said at the same time. "Twins and at a young age too." Pikachu said. "Wait how did you know we're twins." Ash asked. "Cause your voices match." Pikachu said. "It seem one of you likes to battle since your a Charmellion." Ash blushed. "So what do you and your friend want with me. Charizard Vally is just up the road." Pikachu said. "Its my fault I wanted to go to a village to check things out when I got us lost." Ash said. "You're aura maybe evil but your heart is in the right place." Pikachu said.

"I'm not evil. Why is my aura evil if I'm not?" Ash asked. "I don't know kid. But whatever it is you got it." Pikachu said. "My name not kid. It's Ash." Ash said. "And I'm Max." Max said. "Well Ash and Max you have an evil bond between you two. I don't know how it started but your nice kids." Pikachu said. "Evil what?" They asked. "Well it's when two things have the exact auras but are evil." Pikachu said.

"Well I still have a few questions." Max said. This confused Ash. "We have black tails. Does this have to do with this evil bond?" Max asked. Pikachu looked at it. "Nope. It seems your mother was a regular Charizard and your father was a pure black type. The only types around here like that are the Absols." Pikachu said. "You guys probably have some of their genes and predict devastators." "Well we did see this meteor heading for us. But in each dream we saw each other as the bad guy." Ash said. Pikachu thought. "Well I better come with you. Things like this are stressful. And you two don't work well together." Pikachu said.

"How that?" They asked. "Well you both are suborn, kiddish, and want to lead. You need someone with a good head on their shoulders and your friend there is an idiot." Pikachu said. Then they went outside and walked to Charizard Valley. Just outside they looked at their new friend. "Thanks we would have never fond our way back." Max said. "Your welcome. The next time you want to see a village go ask an adult for a flight." Pikachu said. Then he began to leave. "Wait." Ash said. Pikachu looked back. "You don't have to go." Max looked at him. "Sorry. But Charizards aren't very friendly." Pikachu said. "Well you can visit us." Ash said hoping to get a duel. "Sure. I'll come everyday." Pikachu said. This pleased Ash.

(The next morning.)

The two got up in excitement. They quickly ran out their cave when they ran into the elder. "Uhm..." They said. "You two left the village." She said. "Well... I wanted to see a village.." Ash said. "Enough. Going to see humans is against Charizard law. You are now exiled." The grand Charizard said. "What?" They said. "But we didn't even get to arrive at a village, we got lost and met a Pikachu." Max said. "Even though you didn't met humans you still met something other than a charizard and you left the village. Your still banished." Then they kicked them out.

Just at that time Pikachu arrive. "What happened?" Pikachu asked. "The adults kicked us out cause we went outside." Ash said. "That's terrible. What happened to Chop?" Pikachu asked. Max began to search like an animal looking looking for water in a desert. "Chop? Chop? Chop?" Max asked. Then the Shieldon was kicked out. "And keep your pet too." A Charizard said.

"Now what do we do?" Ash asked. "I know a village that will keep us as pets. It might be humiliating but at least we don't die." Pikachu said. "How come you didn't live there?" Max asked. "Well I didn't like the idea of being a pet. But as I've seen, this is a last resort." Pikachu said. "What about your cave?" Ash asked. "An Ursiring took it when I took you back here. You know those Ursirings are crazy." Pikachu said. "Shield, shield." Shieldon said.

And so they began their quest down the mountain to the village. But something still bugs them. What did that meteor and their vision mean?

**The senescence. What will happen now? Will Ash and Max be accepted or turned away? You'll have to stay tune.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13 Down the Moutain

ch. 13 Down the Mountain

It was already sundown and they weren't even half way down the mountain, not to mention they didn't have anything to eat. "When are we going to get their?" The twins asked. "Almost there just a few more miles." Pikachu said. "Almost." Soon the twins soon clasped. Pikachu and Chop noticed this. They soon took the twins inside a nearby cave. It was pretty small and could barely fit all four. Pikachu soon touched the twins heads. They were burning hot. "This isn't good." Pikachu said. "Shield?" Shieldon asked. "We have to give them some barries but we don't have the strength."

On the way up were some water types. This surprised the two. "What are two water types like you doing here?" Pikachu asked. "We heard someone from our minds asked to bring food and barries." The Mirill said. "What did it sound like?" Pikachu asked. "A man with a kiddish voice. Sounded very girlishly at the same time. He was also had a bad feeling to him." Azumill said. "Thanks." Pikachu said. Then the two water types left. "What a lucky break. One of them must of have sent a psychic message to someone in the area." Pikachu said as he and Chop ate. "That must mean we're supper close." Pikachu realized. Then Ash and Max's groans made the two feeders remember their problem.

They soon gave them the Medicaid and some food. They remand quiet for they were peacefully sleeping.

(Later that night.)

Ash woke up and walked out side. He looked at the moon. 'This feels familiar but these people and feelings are different. Why do I have to have this power? Why can't this evil leave me alone?' Ash thought. He felt pain in his back. 'Just go away. I don't want to be evil. I just want to be happy.' Ash thought. Then he remembered Pikachu's death. 'Those humans are to blame. All of them.' Ash thought. He soon shocked it. 'No. It's just the darkness speaking. I can't let it's thoughts cloud my vision.' He looked back at the gang. 'I got to help them survive. I know I'll go out and get some more food. And something to hold it.' Ash thought as he sprang up. He soon left and left a little note on the ceiling.

(The next morning.)

They soon woke up to see Ash's note. _Dear Friends and Max, I went out to get some food. I'll be back by sunrise. If I don't try to look for me._ It said. They looked outside to see it was past sunrise. They soon went further down the mountain and fond Ash. He was haling barries up. They ran to him and accidentally bumped him. They soon began to pick the barries up. "Hey guys." Ash said. "Hey Ash how come it took you so long to get food?" Max asked. "Well there aren't any barries near here so I had to go further down the mountain. I fond these trees full of barries. And I made a basket and filled it. I didn't realized it was already morning." Ash said. "Why don't we have some of your barries. I'm pretty hungry." Pikachu said. Ash agreed and they began chowing down. Ash and Max had the same apatite as when they were starving. "Are you sure you should eat that much?" Pikachu asked. "Well that's how we always eat." Ash said. "Yeah. It does make some creatures mistake us as Muchlaxs." Max joked.

Once they were done, they went down the road into the forest Ash was in earlier. They soon fond the village. "Now that was easy." Max said. They soon entered the village, but everyone didn't like the odd tail color Charmander and Charmellion. "Get out of this town now." A Hondour said. "Why they excepted you, they can except us too." Ash said. They soon fond a few humans. _"So Kelly what do you know about the chef?_" A human boy asked. _"Well he's nice. But I wish we could have pets like the rest of the village." _She said. Ash and Max appeared in front of them. Unexpectedly the two humans screamed. They soon ran to the chef.

"What was up with that they said they wanted pets well we want to be pets." Max said. Suddenly a mob appeared._ "You two villi reptiles are not welcome here." _The chef said. _"How come? Their Pokemon?" _A very young girl asked. _"Because they are freaks. Just look at their aura's and their tails. They don't belong here. The other two can stay." _The chef said. They soon raise their weapons. Ash and Max were afraid. They looked at their friends. Chop stayed while Pikachu left to the humans. "What are you doing?" Ash asked. "Ash your no match for humans. You can barley handle anything. I'm staying here where I'll be safe." Pikachu said. "But we can make our own home." Ash said. "I'm sorry. But the village is the safest place to be. I'm sorry." Then the two children adopted the Pikachu. Ash was struck. "At least Chop stayed." Max said. He soon petted Chop. Suddenly an arrow came towards them. "Look out." Ash called out. Max ducked in time. But Chop...

Max suddenly got up and looked at his pet. He was hit right in the head with the arrow. "Chop wake up. Chop. Chop!" Max called out. They looked at the arrow's firer. It was a young boy white gold-ish hair and a blue hoddy. (Rex's design.) _"Thanks Rex. Even though you didn't hit the creatures you hit one of the traitors Pokemon that decided to be with them." _A man said. Max was stunned and started to cry. Ash saw this and felt an incest rage inside himself. Max got up, knowing Chop wasn't getting up. He joined Ash with his rage. They looked at each other. Suddenly Max and Ash glowed. Ash evolved into a powerful Charizard and Max was a Charmellion. They soon grabbed each others hands.

They soon closed their eyes and concentrate. "Get them now before they do what ever their doing." The chef said. But it was too late Ash and Max released their anger in strong deadly waves of black energy. This energy consumed everything except the kids and Pikachu, they had left just before Chops death, where they are right now is not important right now you have to watch the energy spewing, consuming and eroding everything in its path. Once they were done they left a 2 meter hole where the town use to be. Not to mention where all the Pokemon lived too.

They looked at each other in sadness. The process was coming true. They were destroying the world, even though it was little by little. They soon ran and ran until they reached a beach now know as Olivine City. They soon stopped in exhaustion. They looked around, Olivine city back then was just a small beach with only some water types floating around. They looked at themselves again. "We killed those people." Max said. "I know but they took Pikachu and Chop away. It doesn't feel like murder but like justice. A justice my old brother thought was craziness." Ash said. "It felt good to do that. But I do feel a bit guilty. I hope Chop is enjoying the after life." Max said. "He would be in heaven like all the good Pokemon. The humans can rot in hell with Heatran. Hear that Heatran I gave some more souls for you!" Ash yelled. This scared Max. "Sorry. I'm just angry at the humans. They took Pikachu away again. But I guess that wasn't the reincarnation of my Pikachu. Just a backstabber." Ash said.

"When do you think you'll find the reincarnation of your Pikachu?" Max asked. "I don't know. But if I ever do find him I shall never love someone again." Ash said then he noticed Max. "Except for you and my friends." Ash said. Suddenly a Chombusken appeared from the west part. This confused Ash. "Who are you?" Ash asked. "I'm sorry. I'm May." She said sounding a lot like Kyogre who sounds like May from the farther future. "I'm Ash and this is Max, my twin brother." Ash said. "Hi." Max said. "So what's a Chombusken doing here in Jhoto. I thought they lived in Hoenn." Ash said. "I don't know what are Jhoto or Hoenn. But I came from an island that use to be on the main land. These humans took me and sold me as a pet. I was able to escape by evolving." May said. "That's terrible." Max said. "Yeah. That's why I hate humans. They made me feel like a slave. So what about you? I heard Charizards lived in Charizard valley or further east of the main land." May said. "We wanted to become pets after the Charizards' in Charizard valley kicked us out. But they humans killed my best friend and my brothers best friend left to be with the humans. We got super mad and obliterated them all." Max said. Then he noticed Ash was spacing out.

He snapped him out of it. "What was that for?" Ash asked. "We're in front of a guest." Max said. "Sorry I forgot but I was scanning her aura. It's the same as ours." Ash whispered. "Really." Max said. "Yeah. Think I have theory but I want to know her more to find out if it's true." Ash said. "Uhm... Excuse me." May asked. "Sorry we were just having a family meeting." Ash said getting back to her. "Well at least you care about each other." May said. She became sad. "I wish I could see my family again." Suddenly she busted into tears. "Those humans ruined my life." May cried. "They did the same to our lives too." Max said.

"Hey why don't we get to bed. It's pretty late." Ash said. "Yeah. All that running sure make one tired." Max said. They looked at May. "If you don't have a place to stay you can stay with us." Ash said. "Sure." She said. "But we don't have a home." Max said. "We can go inside one of the caves." Ash said. Noticing lots of caves. They looked at a lot and fond one that was frailly good. They soon went to sleep.

(Ash's dream.)

_He was running. Running away from the darkness. He was scared that he would ruin more creatures lives if he fused with it. Suddenly he ran into May. But she looked different. She had the same aura from before but she and he were humans. She also looked like Kyogre in human form. "May. What are you doing here? You have to run, the darkness is coming." Ash said. Then Max arrived. He was in the same human form as his impostor. "Max. Thank Arceus, take May and run. Maybe I can stop it." Ash said. They stood still. "Didn't you hear me. Run." Ash yelled. But they just stood still. Ash knew something was off._

_Then a dark Giratina form appeared out of the darkness. "What did you do?" Ash asked. "Nothing. It's your world you can make them do what ever you want." It said. "What? Stop talking crazy. I want a name for you." Ash said. "Sure. My name is Dark. Maybe you'll join me, Cress, Heatran, and Registeel." Dark said. "No way am I joining anything with them or you." Ash said. "But aren't you tired of running from your destiny." It said. "I have no idea what you talking about." Ash said. "You say you want peace but that's a lie. You really want to kill those who killed your previous Pikachu. You want to kill those humans. Every last one." Dark said. "No. I... I don't want to kill anymore." Ash said. "I know your lieing. You can't handle the truth so you run and lie." It came closer to Ash. "No. No. I want.." Ash said. Then the creature put it's wing on Ash. _

_Ash had a brief moment of peace. Then he pushed away. "Get away from me." Ash yelled. Then he ran. He ran away from his friends and family. 'If I keep running. I can lose him. I can lose the pain.' Ash thought but he soon tripped. "I can't do it." He amidst it. Then he saw the meteor from his previous dream. "Just end my misery." Ash said. Then everything became white._

...

He soon woke up to see it was morning. "Good morning sleepy head." May joked. Ash got up and looked around. He sighed and figured out it was a dream. Then he noticed his brother wasn't there. "Where's Max?" Ash asked. "Him. Oh he went outside and met a mermaid." May said. "A mermaid?" Ash asked. 'I don't remember making anything like that.' "Yeah. It's suppose to be an evolution of the humans. But I say its devolution. The mermaids can only live in water. Sinks to be them." May said. Ash laughed then walked outside. He fond his brother and this mermaid.

She had orange hair and blue eyes. She was wearing sea shells and some rope. The bottom haft of her was all fish like. They suddenly noticed him. "So that's your brother. He doesn't look to tough." She said sounding like Lugia. "Yeah well he's an reincarnation." Max said. "Oh." She said. Ash walked over to them. "So who's your friend?" Ash asked. "This is Misty. She's one of these mermaids. Isn't she pretty?" Max said. "Sure." Ash said.

"Ash is something wrong?" Max asked, he noticed Ash was still bugging about his dream. He soon snapped out of it. "Just a nightmare. That's all." Ash said. "You got to cheer up. I mean my sisters bug me but you've got to look on the bright side." Misty said. "Yeah." Ash said. Misty suddenly blushed. "Wonder what we do now?" Max asked. "Yeah. It's too peaceful to do anything." Ash said. Then May came out. "Maybe you should figure out your dreams." May said.

"Well it has to do with me and meteor." Ash said. "Yeah. And I saw many different creatures that are probably not from our world." Max said. "Really?" Ash asked. "Yeah." Max said. Ash thought it was weird that his brother saw creatures he nor his real brother Arceus made. 'Maybe it's because my mom is the goddess of worlds. She must have put some other worldly spirit into this body and formed it to be like me. Weird.' Ash thought. "Well. Base on what you said. The world is ending." May said. "But why?" Max asked. "It's probably because of that meteor." May said.

"Well we have to train so we can get rid of it. I don't want to die." Ash said. 'And lose my bet.' And so they began training to prevent the end of the short world.

**Misty has arrived and so are some other charaters. What will happen when the meteor arrives? Can Ash and Max stop it? Or is the world doom? Stay toon.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	14. Ch 14 Two Degrees of Death and Speration

ch. 14 Two Degrees of Death and Separation

**Got the name idea from the Pokemon episode Two Degrees of Separation.**

Ash and Max had trained two whole years to prepare for the meteor attack. Besides training, Max evolving, and talking to their friends, things were very uneventful. Then one day after the two years, the meteor was flying high in the sky. "We better wait til it's closer." Ash said. Suddenly the Pikachu that betrayed them, the two kids that adopted him, and Rex appeared. This surprised the Pokemon and Mermaid. But mostly Ash and Max. "How did you serve?" Max asked. "These two took me away from the village after you lost your little Chop." Pikachu said. This made Max angry. "Rex knew something bad was about to happen so he left after they praised him." Pikachu said. Ash was getting angry too.

May stand in front of them. "Don't worry about them I'll deal with them. You deal with the meteor." May said. Then looked up. Rayquaza tried to blast it but it was too big. But the meteor was still too high up. They looked a May. "We can't let you do that." Ash said. Suddenly an arrow hit Misty. This shocked everyone but the humans. The twins looked at Rex. "You killed another one of our friends." Max said. Then he used flamethrower and aimed it at Rex. It was way stronger than the normal one. Pikachu jumped in it's way and got carded to death. Rex got supper angry. He soon shot May. Ash was devastated by this. 'That human..' Ash thought.

He got closer to May. "Just so you know I'd always kind of like you." She said. Then she died. Ash was scary angry. He used eruption and it hit the two kids that adopted Pikachu. "Ash we're suppose to hit Rex, not those innateness kids." Max said. "Who cares? All humans have to pay for what they did." Ash said. Max slapped him. "It's not you talking. It's that Dark. Don't let him control you." Max said. Ash snapped out of it. "Thanks." Ash said. "Look out." Ash stepped in front of Max and was hit in the chest. This shocked Max. He saw Rex was untouched by what he done. But Ash wasn't done yet. He got up.

This surprised Rex, he quickly shot like a mad man. The fire type wouldn't go down. Once the murder was out of arrows Ash fell to the ground in pain. He was loosing blood fast, he couldn't breath probably. Max walked up to his brother. Sadness was all over the young one's face. "Just remember, we will all be revived in the next life. And take him down for me." Ash said as he was dieing. Max was crying. "No. We'll stop the meteor and still live. Just you wait." Max said. But Ash was not moving. Max listened for a beat. There wasn't any. Max was crying. "Ash, Ash wake up. You can't leave me all alone. Ash. Ash. ASH!" Max said. Ash was still not moving.

Max was soon full of rage. He looked at Rex. "You! You did this! You're the one that took everything dear from me. I'll make you pay." Max said. The emotionless boy was quiet. Max was got even angrier. "I should never had let kindness blind me." Max said. Soon he ran up to Rex and grabbed him. The boy used his bow to beat himself free. Max ignored the pain and looked at the meteor. "If Ash dies then you and I die too." Max said. "You're crazy." Rex said his first words in the series. "I maybe but you'll be paying it." Max said.

Soon Max grabbed the meteor with one arm. It was very heavy. "Must save everyone else." Max mumbled. Soon his body and Rex's body began to burn horribly. 'Must not let go.' Max thought. He was consciousness fast. Rex was dead already. In the final moments of Max's life he saw his buddy Chop as a ghost. This inspired Max and pushed the meteor into another dimension that was crossing theirs. Soon the meteor killed the dinosaurs in Dinosaur King's world. Max soon died as he fell to earth. He was able to see the sun set one last time.

...

Soon Max and Rex woke up to see they were in the deepest parts of space. Max looked at each other. They were ghosts, and Max was in the human form he was in when he first had the dreams. "What's going on? Where's Ash?" Max asked. Soon a 22 year old Dawn with huge beasts appeared. She was wearing a very long white robe with two flabby unattached long sleeves. Holding the sleeves were two jewels, one left pink and one right blue. The pink was the space orb that was in the shape of a pearl. The blue one was the time demimonde. Other than that it was a pretty plain dress.

"Who are you?" Max asked. "I am I am." She said. Max was confused. "That makes no seance." Max said. "I am the mother of all creatures or gods that make creatures." She said. Rex and Max nodded. "Okay now where are we?" Rex asked. "We are at the edge of this universe." She said. "Wait I thought the universe was continuous." Rex said. "Oh. That's just a human preposition. There are many universes that lie in the ultra universe. This world is not of any form just a gate way from universe to universe. But nobody can reach the it unless your me. Or Paradox and Kingdom Hearts." I am said. "What's that?" Max asked. "Oh nothing you'll have to deal with." The woman said. "That's nice. But where's Ash? Why isn't he here and why are we here?" Max asked.

"Ash is back in the Hall of Origin. The main legendary hideout in this universe. He isn't here because he has a job to do there. And you're here because you two don't really belong in this world." She said. Max was sad. "Oh, here's your correct place." She said. Then the dinosaur King world arrived. "But I don't want to go. I want to be with Ash." Max's spirit said. "I'm sorry. But you have to go. You're friend has got the message." She said. Max looked at the other universe. Rex was floating inside it to that Earth.

"No." Max said as he release some major energy. 'This isn't good. If Max has this kind of power. Ash is in major trouble.' She thought as she dodged. "I'm sorry. But you have to go." I am said. Then she pushed Max into that other world before it separated from the Pokemon world. Max saw his life passed by. He was in so much pain and agony. Soon these memories were sealed away for a long time. And Max got reincarnated.

(Back at the Hall of Origins.)

Ash had arrived at the steps of the hall. His body soon became the flesh it originally was. But Ash was sad for the lost of this other brother. Once he noted he was real and not in a dream or a ghost, he went over to see how Arceus was doing.

He fond his original brother talking to Giratina. They soon noticed him. "Daddy." Giratina said. Then she hugged him. "Hi." Ash said sadly. "What happened?" Arceus asked. "I won the bet. But I lost these friends." Ash said looking away. "You had to leave them to return to your original family right?" Arceus asked. "No. They... They died in the hands of humans." Ash yelled. This sadden the two and anyone that was in the gym. "I didn't know. I heard from Rayquaza that a meteor was coming to Earth. But something pushed into away and into a hole that lead to another universe." Giratina said. 'Max must have done it.' Ash thought.

"Dad is there something else wrong?" Giratina asked. "I had another brother while I was a charizard. We were twins like your uncle and I. But he was more like me. He took a guy that killed my friends and went off to defeat the meteor." Ash said. "That's so sad. What happened to him?" Giratina said. "I don't know I died before I could see." Ash said. Soon I am appeared. "I know what happened to the boy and your other haft." She said. The legendaries looked at her.

"It was tragic. Your brother was able to fend off the meteor. But at the cost of his and Rex's lives. I had to send their spirits to another universe." She said. Ash soon pushed her to a wall. "Why'd you do it?" Ash cried. "Because, they didn't belong in this world. Didn't Max always talk about Dinosaurs?" She asked. "Yes. But he came from my soul." Ash said. "No he came from yours and Dark's souls." She said. This shocked Ash and confused the others. "Wait isn't Dark apart of me." Ash said. "No. He is the ever living substance of darkness. He was never born and can't die. He has all of my powers yet we are not related. But the thing that truly makes him evil is that he coups many angels to become devils. In the worlds I created before, I would make good gods that lived in peace. But Dark would croup at least one. Hades, Lucifer, and many other gods and angles. But these gods were very weak. Dark hated that part." She said.

"But what's this got to do with Ash." Articuno came into the picture. "Well, Ash is a much powerful god than the ones Dark corrupted. And based on what I got from Max, he is very dark. But not evil. Max will become a new devil for the world I sent him. And I believe, Ash, that you're the devil for this world. Those other voices that were hunting Ash were the other devils trying to make Ash one of them." She said. "No. It can't be true." Ash said. "Heatran's suppose to be the devil, not me. No not me." Ash was getting scarier by the minute. "Heatran is insane and holds the power to the underworld. But he isn't the devil." I am said. This made Heatran few.

"No. No. You're lying. You're lying." Ash said. I am slapped him. "Just look at your self. You're the exact replica of him." She said. Then she brought up a mirror. It had Ash's human form in it. Ash was crying. His heart was withering inside. "No. No. No!" He screamed. Then he ran away. Well he actually flew away. Arcues looked at his mother. "Mom, why did you say that?" He asked. "Because he need to learn the truth before he was taken away from the darkness." She said.

I am looked at Arceus. "To tell the truth. You were suppose to be the only one to born at the time you were. But Dark made Ash in your shell for a body and power to use. I wish I could save your brother. But Dark has a strong hold, and I believe once he's done Ash won't let him go." I am said. "How do you know that?" Articuno asked. "Because I saw Ash's future and I have to leave now and never come back to be in it." She said. Then she teleported. "Mom. Mom. Don't go. Mother. Mother. Mother!" Arceus cried. In the background Ash heard what I am said.

'It's true. She nevered loved me. She'll never love me because of what I am.' Ash thought. Then he went off to get some wine. Arceus was still sad that his brother was in harbor of such evil and his mother was not coming back. Giratina hugged him to releave the pain. Articuno was more worried about Ash. 'Ash. I wish I knew what to do?' She thought.

**A bit on how Kingdom Hearts works and what's happening to Ash. But will this new knowledge make things worse. You bet. But is there someone that can help him? Can Articuno be that one? Or is things going to get worse?  
**

**AuraPearl4_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	15. Chapter 15 From Humble to Battle

ch. 15 From Humble to Battle

Ash was sulking, Articuno was thinking, Giratina was in dialer, Arceus was gone from the hall and the others were having regular business. Ash had invested his time sulking, by training and gaining the dark powers of his secret side. Then one day Arceus had returned to the hall. Almost everyone had arrived to welcome him. "Its good to see you again." Suicune said sounding like Zoey. "Yeah well, I went to the Earth to think and fond this instead." Arceus said. Then a small Riolu came up from one of his legs. "Aw it so cute." Manaphy said sounding like Nando. The Riolu was very shy. "I rescued him from these humans. They were treating him very poorly." Arceus said. "That's mean." Mew said. "I know but those where just bad people." Arceus said.

Riolu looked at the group of legendaries. "So where's my brother?" Arceus asked. "He didn't come." Entie said sounding like Kenny. "Yeah. I told him and he yelled at me." Reshiram said. "He must have a lot of anger inside him." Arceus said. Then he took Riolu to Ash's door. "Ash come out. I want you to met someone." Arceus knocked on the door. "Go away!" Ash yelled. "Ash that's no way to talk to your brother." Arceus said. "I'm monster. I am even said it." Ash said. "Ash she said that you had a monster inside you. She didn't mean you where a monster." Arceus said. "Still she'll never love me." Ash said.

Riolu was confused. "Who's that you're talking to?" The little one sounding like Ash said. This surprised both Ash and Arceus. "Wow that's the first time you talked to anyone since I've rescued you." Arceus said. Ash got out of his room. "Good to see you again." Arceus greeted. Ash just looked at the Riolu. "Do you have a name?" Ash asked. "I don't have a name. It's just Riolu." The dog Pokemon said. Ash still didn't like the creature. "Ash stop looking at him like that." Arceus said.

"I'm sorry. But he has the same aura as me." Ash said. Riolu didn't know what aura was so he was confused. "Really?" Arceus said. But he then said. "Hey don't change the subject. You don't like Riolu do you." "Well yes. He makes me remember my hatred." Ash said. Riolu was scared of Ash. "Come now I'm not going to bite." Ash said. Then he gave Arceus a Roselia doll. "Huh?" Arceus said. "I heard from Giratina that your Roselia died peacefully. I decide to make you a gift to smooth out some of the pain." Ash said. "Thanks." Arceus said.

(Later that day.)

Giratina saw this doll and talked to Jarachi. "Hey Jarachi." She said. "Hello Gir." The wish Pokemon said sounding like Max. "I hate that nick name." Giratina said. "So what is it this time?" Jarachi asked. "Well you've noticed that new doll my uncle has." She said. "Yes." He said. "Well I believe it's a bomb and it will blow up tonight." Giratina said. "If it would be anything it would be an assassin doll." Jarachi said. "Well I bet 30 bucks that, that doll will explode." Giratina said. "And I say it will be caught and thrown away." Jarachi said. "Deal?" She asked. "Deal." He said.

(That night.)

Riolu slept that night in Arceus room. Soon a power was controlling him to activate the doll. Once he did, it walked over to Arceus's face. It held a knife high. Then, out of nowhere, it exploded and the knife cuts Riolu's left cheek. This woke Arceus up and snapped Riolu out of his trance. Arceus blow smoke out even though he didn't have a mouth. Arceus got Riolu a bandage, and on the side lines Jarachi gave Giratina that 30 bucks.

They soon went back to bed.

(That morning.)

Arceus was tired and flew over to Ash's room. The black dragon was very happy until he saw his brother's face. "You're alive." Ash said. "Yes, but not thanks to your blowing up in my face present." Arceus yelled. "I'm sorry. But I'm just a bit angry that mom likes you better, that's all." Ash said. "Really?" Arceus asked. "Really. And I won't do it again." Ash promised. Soon Arceus left, but not Riolu. Ash soon smashed the wall. "Man I thought I would work." He said. Then he looked at the dog. "What are you looking at?" He asked. "Why do you want to kill your brother?" Riolu asked. "It's completion. I'm just sad that Arceus was meant to be born and I wasn't suppose to." Ash said. "That must be tough." Riolu said. "Yeah. Wait. I shouldn't listen to you, your just a mere shadow of me." Ash said. This made Riolu run away. "Wait. I'm sorry I just got a bit angry." Ash said. But Riolu was long gone.

"Great." He said. Then he went flying after him.

(With Arceus.)

"Hey so how are things?" Arceus asked. "Peaceful." Giratina said. They looked at Articuno. "What's wrong with her?" He asked. "Oh, just thinking of how to save Ash that's all." Zapdoes said sounding like Casidy. Then she left. "I still wonder why you and dad made Zapdoes and Moltres when you already had Raikou and Entie." Giratina said. "Yeah well Ash didn't like Entie and Raikou so he made his version's and Articuno was a bit of a surprise." Arceus said. "What about the new ones? I've never seen them before." "Well dad made them while you were away." Giratina said. "What are their names?" Arceus asked. "Well there's Kyurem-he's one cool dragon, Victini-who is a lot like Mew but a guy, Kerudio-likes Suicune, Landlos-big wrestler, Voltolos-brother of Landlos, Tornelos- brother to both Landlos and Voltolos and is the only pure flying type so far, and Genosekuto- he's a robot." Giratina said all the new legendarily in Pokemon black and white minus Zekrom and Reshiram.

"Wow that's a lot." Arcues said. "Yeah but they are all located with Reshiram and Zekrom in the Unova region." Giratina said. "I thought it was call Issu." Arceus said. "Zekrom didn't like the name so he changed it to Unova." Giratina said. "That's stupid." Arceus said. Zekrom soon got into a battle with him. Articuno got hit by a stray Zap cannon. Once that happened Ash and Riolu entered the hall and ended the fight. Ash named Zekrom the winner, then he grabbed Articuno in a sad position. He was in great sorrow. "I'm sorry. Zekrom was the one that started it." Arceus said. Ash was silent. He aura was almost pure black. Articuno weakly looked at her crush. "I guess I was a bit in the way... But just so you know I love you." She said. Then she closed her eyes.

"No.. Not you... You're the only one left. You can't die on me." Ash said. He was feeling more angry for his brother. "Arti. Arti wake up. Articuno. Articuno. ARTICUNOOOOO!" He cried. Arceus was wishing he could do something. Soon Articuno was sent to Uxie and was in the emergency room.

Ash stayed there with her, hoping to see her awake again. Arceus was feeling his brother's pain for he had started this crisis. Riolu was staying with it's master, aka Arceus, cause of his trust. But Ash hated that Riolu more than ever. 'Why isn't it going through the pain I feel? Why? Tell me Why?' Ash thought as he sat next to his love. This was a fuel for Dark as he manipulated Ash into a dark, evil creature.

(One day.)

Articuno was still in the hospital when Uxie said. "She's going to be fine but she's in a coma. Don't know when she'll get out." Uxie said. This didn't help Ash. But he now knows she's alive. Soon Mew came in to get Ash to laugh. "A hand shake will always make you laugh." Mew said. Ash touched her hand and got the shocking of most of his life. He soon got back up and had his evil eyes on Mew. She got scared. "You stupid, uncaring, prankster. You think of hurting me now while I'm in the most saddist time of my life will cheer me up. Well buster you're DEAD wrong." Ash said. Soon he got grabbed a large metal stick that nobody was using. Soon he began to whip Mew badly.

After a few hours of whipping, Arcues came in with Riolu. Arceus saw the mistreatment and pulled Mew out of it. Arceus looked at Ash for what he done. Mew look in terrible shape. "Ash why?" Arceus asked. "Cause she pushed me too far, Arc. She pushed me too far." Ash said. Arceus looked at Mew. "Sorry." She said. Then left. "Still doing that to one of the weakest is wrong." Arceus said. "I don't care. I would rather have all of humanity die than to feel like this." Ash said. He looked at Articuno. "I know this is a hard time. And you've been through too many. You can't sell your self to your darker side. I won't allow it." Arceus said.

Ash began snapping again. But something was off, his eyes were blood red instead of his regular brown. "All you talk about is me, me, me. We're sick of it. If Ash won't kill then I will." Ash said. Arceus realized that wasn't his brother anymore but Dark. The thing I am was warning him about. Arceus dodged all of the creature's attacks. But he didn't have the heart to fight back. "Come on fight already. Or are you too much of a wimp to do it." Dark taught.

Soon Riolu jumped onto Ash. Riolu and Dark were fighting friskily. But Arceus knew Dark was winning. Riolu was pinned down. "Annoying stain of life. I thought you were another toy. But you're just another disappointment just like the real thing." Dark said. "I am not... a ... Disappointment!" Riolu yelled as he grabbed Dark. Soon he was glowing. "Ah! That horrible light." Dark said as he closed his eyes. Soon he fell backwards and was pinned by Lucario. "This ends here." Lucario said. "Stop!" Arceus yelled. The two looked at him.

"I can't stand the fighting anymore." Arceus said. "Ash you've got to fight this. You don't want to be a monster." The word monster enter Ash's mind soon he saw marine colored memories and visions. Of all the good times and bad. But then he saw Ash's life while he's traveling. This, too, was in marine color. Soon Ash shocked his head and saw Lucario. "What happened?" He asked. Lucario got off and Ash floated right. He saw Articuno was still in bed, but most of the surrounding was trashed. "Ash." Arceus looked at Ash. "Arceus." Ash said. Soon they hugged.

"What did I do?" Ash asked. "It wasn't you. It was Dark." Arceus said. Soon Articuno began to wake up. Ash got out of the hug and sat next to Articuno. She soon saw Ash. "Ash? Is that you?" She asked. "Yes. It's me." Ash said as he hold her feathers. He was crying in joy. "I say we did enough. Let's go." Arceus said. Soon the two left Ash and Articuno alone.

**Ash has been controled by the darkness, and Articuno has been uncouse. This has deepen Ash's anger. But her awakening saved him. Can they stop Dark now, before Ash starts to like this.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	16. Chapter 16 A Time of Darkness

ch. 16 A Time of Darkness

_"Words" = _**People watching a memory say while in a dream. You'll know what I mean when you get to that part.**

Ash was over joyed by Articuno's awakening that he forgot all his anger towards Arceus and humanity. But he and Lucario didn't like each other. Dark didn't like this so he began to come up with a plan to get Ash back on his side again and becoming the newest Devil.

(A couple of weeks after Articuno's awakening.)

Do to the electric blast she endure earlier, Articuno has been quadriplegic for a month. Ash has been pushing her around in her wheelchair while becoming closer and closer. Soon they saw Cresselia trying to kill Darkria again. "Man that can be annoying. Why does she hate him so much?" Ash asked. "I think it's because she's lonely." Articuno said. "Nuh. Why would she try to kill him if she's lonely. She would be like Reshiram and hardly shut up." Ash said. Thankfully the yang dragon wasn't around. "Why don't you talk to her? Maybe you'll learn why she'll always like this." Articuno said. "That's a great idea." Ash said. Then they saw Cress still chasing Darkria. "As soon as she loses Darkria." Ash said.

(Hours later, when Cresselia is cooled off enough.)

Ash floated up to Cresselia. "Hey Cress." Ash said. "Ash? What are you doing here? Did you see Darkria?" She asked. "No. And I wanted to know why you hate Darkria so much. Sure your opposites. But you don't have to kill each other." Ash said. "Well it's my nature to do this." Cress said. "That's stupid, there has to be more." Ash said. "Well it has to do with Darkria." She said. "Yeah?" Ash said. She started to blush. "You like him." Ash said in shock. She nodded. "But you're almost killing each other." Ash said. "Well, every time I see him. I feel my crush coming on. And the only way to show it is violence." Cress said. "Well Mew did drop you when you were an egg. So that's probably why you have to show it in that way." Ash said. "Wait? Mew's to balm." Cress said. She soon got her giant butcher knife out.

"Wait, wait, wait." Ash said. This stopped her. "Why? Mew is a pain anyways." Cress asked. "Read this." Ash said as he hold up a newspaper. "Huh? _Ash is sued for trying to kill Mew. Even though she's a pain, she is luckily the Jesus of the world and has a back up of every Pokemon in case they all mysteriously die._" Cress read. "If you don't wan to be sued then don't do it." Ash said. "So how much did you lose?" Cress asked. "200 ps." Ash said. She was in awe.

"You know, this is the first time I can be myself. I think we should be friends." She said. "Yeah. Since I know you're not going to kill me." Ash said. She nodded. Ash soon felt great pain. Cress held him. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Dark wants me. But I don't want to go." Ash said. "Can't you fight him." She said. "I don't know. I Am should know. She's dealt with him before." Ash said. "Why? Why did she leave?" Ash asked. He was losing it. "Ash. Ash calm down. It's Dark that's controlling you." Cress said. "Yeah. But why? Was he ever dealing with this? Did he ever deal with another one trying to make you turn from what you really are?" Ash asked. "I don't know." Cress said. Ash still felt very angry. "Ash. I wish we knew what to do. But you'll have to fight on your own until we come up with a plan." Cress said. "O...kay..." Ash said, trying to hold his temper.

Soon Articuno pushed in Cress room. "Articuno. You got to help. Ash's loosing his battle." Cresselia said. Articuno hold Ash tight. Soon, out of nowhere, he began to sing. "Have I told you how good, it feels to be me when I'm in you... I can only stay clean, when you are around, don't let me fall.. If I close my eyes forever. Can I ease the pain, can I breath again. Maybe I'm addicted to my out of control. But your drug that keeps me from dying. Maybe I'm liar, but all I really know is your the only reason I'm trying." Ash sang. The music played.

"I'm waste away. I made a million mistakes. Am I to blame. There's a storm in my head, and a race in my bed, when you're not here. I'm not afraid of dying. But I am afraid of losing you.. Maybe I'm addicted to my out of control. But your drug that keeps me from dying. Maybe I'm liar, but all I really know is your the only reason I'm trying.

"When your lying next to me. The love is coming clear to me. Oh it's beautiful... Everything is clear to me. Until I hit reality and I lose it all. I lose it all. I lose it all..." Ash sang. Music. "Na... Nananana. Na... Nananana. Na.. Maybe I'm addict. I'm trying I'm trying. Maybe I'm addicted. And wanna lose it all. Maybe I'm a lair. But all I really know is your the only reason I'm trying. I'm trying. I'm trying. I'm trying. Na...nananana. Yeah you know I'm addicted. Yeah you know I'm addicted. Yeah you know I'm addicted. Na...nananana. Na... nananana." Ash sang. Soon he fainted. "Ash. Ash." Articuno said. "We better let him res in bed." Cress said. Articuno nodded.

(That night.)

Articuno was having an important dream.

(Inside Articuno's dream.)

It was about Ash destroying the world. Articuno was one of the lucky ones that didn't died. Soon this all disappeared. Articuno was in a warm bright light, but it didn't blind her. Soon I Am appeared. This surprised Articuno. "I am what are you doing here? You said you weren't coming back." Articuno said. "I did, but this is a messege I'm sending you right now." I am said. This amazed the frozen bird. "Anyways. I've heard from my intelligence that Dark is trying to make Ash another devil." I am said.

"Yeah. But I still wonder how this all happened?" Articuno said. "I should tell you. Since you are part of me." I am said. "What?" Articuno said. "Yes. I sent a piece of me to be your soul, but the soul part became individualize and that's how your personality is formed." I am said. "Well that does explain why my human form looks like you." Articuno said. "Well, this isn't my original form." I am said. "It isn't?" Articuno said. I am nodded. "Then what's your original form?" Articuno said. I am showed her for a minute then said. "Now, I shall show you how this all happened." I am said.

Soon they entered a room. It already had another I am in the room. This confused Articuno. _"Where are we?"_ She asked. _"This is the memory when I first created Arceus' egg. I was sure he was the only one that should have came out." _I am said.

Soon sailor Jupiter came into the room, she was the same height as I am. "You know I am, Dark will be interested in this egg. What's in it anyways?" Leta asked. "Another god. I'm going to call it Arceus, it's means divine god." The past I am said. "Cool, but Dark will defensibly want to corrupt this little thing. Is it going to be male like most of the others too?" She asked. "Yes. And I have a way with dealing with Dark. I'll put this in the ultra verse, and when it hatches it will make a new universe. I'll be there to make a hiding spot so Dark won't find him." I am said. "That's so smart." Leta said.

_"Yeah. So what happened?" _Articuno asked as I am paused the memory. _"There."_ I am pointed to the door. It looked like Ash in human form with a black and yellow v t-shirt, a purple t-shirt, and blue ripped jeans, he also had Ash's Sinnoh hat and he had big black wings. _"Whose that?" _Articuno asked. _"That's Dark. But that's not really his true form." _I am said. _"Really? Even so he looks a lot like Ash." _ "Articuno said. _"Yes. That's why I said Ash was a replica of him."_ I am said. Soon they continue the flashback.

I am soon teleported away. Dark fallowed her. Once she reached a spot that wasn't in the way of other universes, Dark, the current I am, and Articuno appeared. But since this is a dream-like memory the past I am only saw Dark. She was holding the egg behind her back. "D...Dark? What a disturbing surprise." I am tried to lie. Dark new how to tell the truth, since he is the father of the lie. "Cut it sweet girl and show me the egg." Dark said. "What egg?" She asked. "I know about the egg. And I want that power." He said. He was also licking his lips, his tough was a bit long and thin at the edge, like a true demon.

"I don't have an egg." She lied again. Soon Dark grabbed the back I am, he soon kissed her while grabbing the egg. Soon he let go of the kiss and looked at the egg. First I am blushed then remember what's going on. She saw that Dark had the egg. He held up his hand and brought out his claws. "Now, to turn it evil, and finally I'll have a worthy slave to destroy you and other gods." Dark said. Then he slammed it into the yoke. But instead of turning it evil, it made another code that split up the power and sucked Dark inside. I am was devastated at this.

She looked at the egg and sealed it using her powers. She saw how Dark was put inside the new form he accidentally made. She knew it had all his powers and haft of what Arceus originally was going to have. She began to chant. "Please, all gods of the worlds, guard this egg and the creatures inside. May Dark never crypt at least one of these creatures. And may he not be able to appear until the host he is in shows it's own evil." I am said. And soon she let the egg go wander in space. Many mileage's later the Pokemon world is born.

Soon the flashback ended. And Articuno was in awe. "I guess Dark's plan backfired on him." Articuno finally said. "Yes. But Ash is in great danger. His anger is causing mass his stria's in other universes. Even though they don't know it." I am said. "What am I suppose to do. Ash can't fight it alone." Articuno said. "I know. Here." I am said. Soon she gave Articuno two identical golden fence like things. "What are these?" Articuno asked. "These will blend into Arceus' and Ash's DNA. This will also keep Dark far off for a while until Ash decides to let him in. It will also keep the plates in, even when they're in their human forms." I am said. "Thanks. But this is a dream, how can I give these to them?" Articuno asked. "They will be in your room when you wake up. Make sure Ash gets his first. And..." I am said. This interested Articuno. "Tell Ash how you really care, and love each other. This will defensibly help Ash out."

Then Articuno woke up.

(Ash's dream.)

He actually wasn't dreaming of anything. Then Dark came in and made it a dream. Ash noticed Dark and became angry. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked. Dark laughed a little. "What's so funny?" Ash asked angryly. "You try to defy me. Yet your heart says I need to stay." Dark said. "Besides I could leave even if I wanted to." "Was that... was that suppose to be a joke. Cause I'm not laughing." Ash yelled. Soon he got his sword out and began swinging it at Dark. But the supreme god dodged them all.

Ash stopped to breath. "Even if you do hit me you'll only be hurting yourself. Literally. If you don't believe me then..." Dark said. Then he scratched Ash's face plate pretty hard. It made a small scare. "When you wake up that mark will still be there. Though it will go away in time." Dark said. Ash looked at Dark. "I hate you." Ash said. "Then turn that hate on your brother or Articuno." Dark said. "No. My hate is only for you and humans." Ash said. "Well if that's the cause, then you should destroy their creator Arceus." Dark said. "No, he didn't know they turn on him like this. I will not listen to you." Ash said.

"Well you can't escape you own self. No matter how much deilia you're in." Dark said. Soon everything became white.

**Things are coming clear. But just as things are going good. I'll do something. He he he.**

**Hope you like it.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	17. Chapter 17 The Birth of War

ch. 17 The Birth of War

It was the day after the weird dreams. Articuno saw the fence like things I Am promised. She flew over to Ash's room to give him his. But when she knocked on the door Ash didn't answer. "Ash, I've got something to give you." Articuno said. To make sure he comes. Soon a large dragon answered the door. "Arceus? What are you doing in Ash's room?" Articuno asked. "I'm looking for my brother. Haven't you seen him?" Arceus asked. "Nope. But I am did decided to give you these fences. There's suppose to keep you plates in so they don't fall off when you turn into a human." Articuno said. "Thanks. I love my plates." Arceus said as hearts floated around his head. "I know." Articuno said laughing in a awkward like way. They soon both laughed.

Near them Ash had returned from the gym and saw Arceus having a new toy and laughing with Articuno. But Articuno's awkward laugh was overshadowed by Arceus's laughter. Ash was getting angry. Ash soon pushed Arceus away. "What was that for?" Arceus asked. "For being with my girl." Ash said. "Ash, it's not what you think. You see I..." Articuno said. "What you were making fun of me. Making a mockery of me. That's it. I'm going to deal with something that needs to be deal with." Ash said. Then he left. "Ash no." Articuno said. But Ash had disappeared.

"What did he mean by that?" Articuno asked. Arceus thought. Then said. "Oh no!" Then he ran up to the conference room. Soon, on the big screen of earth Oblivia was slitted into the islands they are today. "What happened?" Articuno asked. "Ash blow up that nation. At least they reformed in islands. But... all the humans that were living there died." Arceus said. "What does that have to do with Ash?" Articuno asked. "Ash's making a point that he'll be starting war with the humans." Arceus said. "We better talk to him." Articuno said. Arceus nodded.

...

They had reached the biggest island of Oblivia. Ash was sulking. "Ash, we didn't mean to laugh. It's just I wanted to give you an item. But you weren't there, but Arceus was. So I gave his first. That's all." Articuno said. They didn't mind the snow blowing on them. Ash looked back at them. He looked different. His mask was open and showed his moth, he had six legs instead of none, and his wings looked like normal wings with red things on them. (Giratina's alternative form.) Since they know the reason why Ash was like that they didn't ask.

There was hatred in his eyes. Soon he left.

They looked around the world for a couple of weeks but he wasn't on earth. They soon returned home to find him acting like a Pikachu. "What's this about?" Arceus asked. Soon Kyogre came into the hall. "Ash told me that he would hypnotize the league to turn on you. But..." She said then it turned into a flashback.

(Flashback.)

About 6 days ago. "Ash are you sure you want to use this mirror to finalize your hypnosis training?" Kyogre asked as she held a mirror. "I'm sure. Besides it will deal with Arceus stealing my girl." Ash said. "But you heard Articuno, it was misunderstanding." Kyogre said. "I don't care. While I was on earth I saw the people of Oblivia making statues and temples of everyone but me. But the worst was they wanted to capture Arceus and use him to operate a giant machine. Thankfully me and some girl and boy stopped them. But I did have my fun by blowing up that country." Ash said. "But now it's islands." Kyogre said.

"I don't care as long as no humans go near it. I saved the Pokemon cause I care about them." Ash said. "Now hold still." Then he opened his mouth and used the move hypnoses. What he didn't know, the mirror bounced the move back at him. Soon he stopped and began to twitch. Soon he was acting like a regular Pikachu and thought everybody else in the hall were other Pikachus.

(End of flashback.)

"So how long will he be this way?" Articuno asked. "He should be back to normal about... now." Kyogre said. Soon Ash got up and looked around. "What happened?" Ash asked. "You accidentally hypnotized your self." Arceus said. "Oh. Well since that plan falled I'm going to my original plan." Ash said. "No Ash. Don't let your self into the darkness over a silly mistake." Articuno said. "It's not that. When I destroyed those humans. I felt happier. I felt like I was hero, a savior. Those humans destroyed most of the things I loved. I can't let them take anyone else ever again." Ash said. "Ash no." Arceus said, but Ash teleported away.

Articuno looked at the brace that was going to Ash. It had turned pure black instead of it's shinny gold halo. Articuno felt sad. "Well find Ash. But first I must prepare for a battle. I'll be leaving." Arceus said. "Rayquaza, Deyoxas, and Regigigas." Soon the three appeared. "You will guard the hall. Make sure no one leaves unless it's on my watch." Arceus said. They nodded. "Ho-oh, Lugia, Entie, Raikou, Suicune, Reshiram, Palkia, Dialga, and Lucario." Soon they came. "You will come with me. We have a monster to stop." Arceus said in pain. The only one that liked this idea was Lucario, he never like Ash even though he came from him.

Soon they turned into their human forms and left for earth. Lucario looked like Sir Aaron, and had this ablitiy since he is the incarnation of Ash. Articuno was left with the others. She began to cry. "I'm sorry Ash. I'm sorry." She cried.

**Ash has finally snapped. A war is about to commaness. What will happen? How will the world handle this?**

**Just keep reading as I continue this dramasict story.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	18. Chapter 18 The First Attack

ch. 18 The First Attack

Ash had visited his first Pokemon village. Everyone there were so scared of him that they all hid in the bushes. "Don't be alarmed. I'm not here to kill you." The dark dragon said. Some of the Pokemon poked their heads out. "The humans have ruined my life. They'll be after yours next. But I was able to escape their clutches. If we work together we can save our world from the evil of the humans." Ash said. More heads popped out of the bushes. "They killed many of my family and friends. They don't care about us. They're greedy, selfish, things that we must destroy. They fear and want us cause they know we have the power to fight back. So let's do it. Lets save our race." Ash said. Soon all of the small Pokemon village were cheering for Ash, though they didn't know his name. Inside Ash was laughing clinically for they had fallen for his lies.

...

In a human village, Arceus and his fellow legendaries he called upon were in descries, for humans won't believe Pokemon are starting up a war if they, Pokemon's themselves, tell them. Soon they met the chief of the village. "Who are you?" A man who looked like Dento asked. "I am Arther. And I am here to tell you that the magical creatures are starting up war." Arceus said. "Why tell me I should care?" The chief asked. "My brother has been taken by these magical creatures while we escaped the destruction. We came to tell you this so you can have a fighting chance." Arceus said. The chief thought. "Archers, get ready for battle." The chief said. "But sir Dent. We don't have archers." One of the chief's men said. "Then teach them the way." Dent said. "But we don't have a teacher." Another man said. "I'll teach them." Lugia said. "A woman. That can't be true. But if you can ready our men in time, then I'll let you do it." Dent said. Lugia nodded. "Thanks Mist." Arceus said out load.

"My son David will teach your men of the sword." Arceus said. Then he punched Dialga a little. Dialga noticed this. He nodded and took some of the citizens of the village to train. "Mariah will make shields." Ho-oh said. "Luc will train them in the way of aura. Rei will teach the women to heal. And I'll lead with my kids and Arther." The king nodded. "If we are going to have a human and Pokemon war. We should at least have other countries know this. They can prepare, and maybe we can all join together." Dent said. "Right. I'll call on Cel, she is a messenger we keep hide from the Pokemon." Arther said. Then using a cellphone that contacts to the Hall of Origins.

"What a marvelous device. What is it?" The king asked. "It's a communication transmitter. It can have people call to another person that has another this." Arceus said as he waited for someone to answer. Then Regigigas came up on the other line. "Hello?" Reggi asked. "Hey Reggi, I just wanted to say I need Cel to come here a.s.a.p. So can you get her to come." Arceus said. "Huh. Oh I got it. She'll get it." Regigigas said. Then they said good bye and turned the phone off. Dent was amazed my their sorcery.

"Amazing. When will the woman you asked for will come?" Dent asked. "In a matter of minutes." Arceus said.

(With Ash.)

Ash was sitting down, thinking of what he was doing. 'What am I doing, sure I wanted to do all this. But my heart feels like it's wrong. Is it because I care too much. No I don't care about the humans. But going to war, I don't know why I'm doing it in the first place. Ugh... I don't know what I've gotten into. Maybe if I apologetic, then I can call this off. It was a misunderstanding.' Ash thought. Soon Dark's voice said. "That's enough. You know the reason why your into this. You must take away all the humans before you loss more." 'Why? I've lost enough. Arceus doesn't trust me because of you. And Articuno is the cost. I almost lost her because of your stupid greediness.' Ash thought. "But the humans were the ones who took May, Misty, Max and Pikachu. People you dear deeply. And soon it will be Articuno, then Giratina. Then Zekrom. You don't want more people you love to die at their hands again." Dark said.

"You're... you're right. They're the reason. I've forgotten." Ash said. The Pokemon looked at the god. He looked at them. "Don't stand there. Move move. MOVE!" Ash yelled. The Pokemon were training to the max. Dark was chuckling. He had convinced Ash to become the devil, and with this war he can cause a lot of pain and suffering.

...

The legendaries had fully trained the warriors in two weeks. Among those weeks Celebi had been sent to tell other tribes to join and stop the Pokemon. Arceus was feeling a bit of irony. But he ignored it. Ash has also made a fine army. He got many flying types to spread the news. Many Pokemon joined. But most were forced into the armies.

Soon Ash decided to make his first move. He attacked Veridine City, a main supply of the human's resources. But guards were there. Ash used hyper beam to blow them away. The tons of decaying severed bodies laid on the ground. Ash smiled, soon he looked at the cannons the guards were hiding. Suddenly a man appeared from behind the cannon. "Take this you stupid monster." The human said. Ash just laughed, he didn't care what people talked about him anymore. Soon the man shot the cannon at Ash. It hit him hard and blew up the Pokemon that were just in front of him, which was most of the front divine. Soon the dead bodies of the Pokemon were laying with the humans.

Ash had fallen, but he slowly got up. He hold his stomach as he looked at the human. Suddenly this anger grew into an attack that would make history. Ash collected all the dragon powers inside him. Soon he centered it and launched through his mouth. The meteor raised high. Then splinted into 8 deadly meteors. They hit the human and any hidden ones. Ash laughed a minicam laugh. "Is that all you've got Arceus? You'll need more than that to slow me down." Ash said. But the wound he got still hurt him. He stopped gloating and looked at the cannon. Such power should be on his side.

Celibe was able to see the capture of the front from the safety of the bushes. Soon she left and went to Dent's castle in Unova. After she told of the capture, and the death of soldiers, Arceus was worried. "What do we do?" The king of Hoenn asked. It was Stev. "Yeah, we can't stay here while our countries are being taken over by a monster." Lucas, the King of Sinnoh, said. "I know. But the monster know as Ash is a dangerous one. I now know he will not come to agreements." Arceus said. "How do you know, Arther. We must try." Dent said, he was the king of all Unova now. "That's try. Okay. I'll get my niece to make the agreement. She has a way to talking with the magical creatures." Arther said.

Then he got out his cellphone. "Hello?" Arceus called. "Hello, this is Deyoxas. Is there someone you need?" Deyoxas asked. "Yes. I need Gira. I have a mission for her." Arceus said. "Okay. Bye." Deyoxas said. "Bye." Arceus said. Then they hang up. In a matter of minutes Giratina in her human form came. "Hi." She said. "Hi Gira. I need to talk with the God, Ash. He is the one who is in control of all the Pokemon." Arther said. "Daddy?" Gira said. "Yes. You daddy is in the slave of the creature. If we can solve this war peacefully you can have your father back. And I can have my brother back alive." Arther said. Gira understood what Arther said. Soon she left.

"Why let her do it?" Lucas asked. "She has a special bond between the magical creatures, if she is unable to make an agreement with them then no one will be able to stop the starting of this war." Arceus said. Then he hanged his head in peace.

(With Giratina.)

She used her legendary form to get by the guards. She soon fond her way to a throne room. Her father was sitting at the throne. "Dad... what's happened to you?" Giratina asked. "I'm tired of this. Tired of the humans." Ash yelled. "But dad... you can't start a war. Dark would win and we'd lose you forever." Giratina said. "Maybe I want to do this." Ash yelled loader. Anger inhale in his eyes. "But... I can't lose you." Giratina said. Ash began to feel love again. But his hatred soon blocked it all away.

"Leave! Or I'll kill you." Ash yelled. "DAD!" Giratina yelled. "Guards take her out of her. NOW!" Ash yelled. Soon Dark types began to push Giratina out. Soon she was kicked out. She began to cry. She had failed. She couldn't convince him, the war was still on.

(Back inside.)

Ash was holding his head. 'I can't have anyone near me. It would mean I'd lose them. I don't want that to happen again.' Ash thought. Dark just chuckled inside. Soon Ash looked at some of the Pokemon. "We'll start our attack on Hoenn next morning." Ash said. The Pokemon heard Ash in his glory.

...

Giratina had returned to her human form and Unova's castle. She walked to the grand hall. All the kings looked at her sorrowful displacement. "I'm sorry. Ash was too into his anger. I couldn't stop the war from coming." Gira said. "Then that's it. We have to fight." Arther said sadly. The other kings didn't look too happy.

They soon began to desend troops to Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Arceus was sad. He felt Ash was going to lose his life at the end of this war.

**Oh no! Ash can't be saved. A war is in midite. What will happen next?**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


End file.
